Nothing To Worry About
by ForeverAvailable
Summary: Lynne Murphy is always worrying. Her life becomes a wreck when Hogwarts begins, but she'll always have her two knights in shining armor - Fred and George Weasley - to save her. Fred/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

_Why was I crying so much? I wasn't depressed. It wasn't my time of the month. I just felt like I was oozing teenage girl hormones. But let's start from the beginning. _

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy! You've just given birth to a healthy baby girl!" The doctor said smiling.

_No! Not from __**that**__ beginning! I meant the day I got my Hogwarts Letter_.

"Mum! Dad!" I shrieked excitedly. "I got it! I got my letter! I have to go tell The Weasleys!" I ran out the door, and sprinted a quarter-mile to Fred and George's house. I ran into their house to find them all sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Guess what!" I shrieked. "I got my letter! I got it!" I started jumping up and down.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said frantically. "I think Poor Lynna has gone insane. Sit down dear." She pointed to the empty seat in between Fred and George. I sat down, and took a bite from the eggs on Fred's plate.

"I don't get why you're freaking out so much, Lynne," Percy said, pointing at me with his fork. "We all knew you'd get in." He shrugged.

"I know," I mumbled, "but you guys are Purebloods. For one of you to not get in, well that would be crazy! But both my parents are Muggleborns. There was a chance I could have not gotten my letter, and I could've been a Muggle." Percy snorted.

"Percy, behave." Mrs. Weasley said, giving her son a look.

"Mum, Fred and I are going on a walk with Lynne," George said, getting up from the table. "Come on Lynnie."

I took George's hand and we went outside.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, until Fred turned to look at me.

"Were you actually scared you wouldn't get in?" He asked softly.

"Well," I mumbled, "yea. It's just scary. Maybe I just worry to much, but I don't care."

"But, you don't really believe in the whole blood stuff, right?" George asked me, as we all sat down under the tall apple tree.

"I don't know." I said, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Well, you shouldn't." Fred said, giving me a smile. I smiled back and thought about it. Fred and George were right. They always knew how to make me feel better.

"So, are you guys excited we finally get to go to Hogwarts?" I asked with a wide grin, flashing my pink braces.

"Yea!" Fred and George said in unison. "We're gonna pull so many pranks, and eat amazing food, and we're gonna play Quidditch and go to Hogsmeade!" George laughed.

"Aren't we going to _learn?"_ I asked laughing.

"Oh, Lynne," Fred said.

"Dear, dear Lynne," George said.

"Forge and I will start learning-"

"-When pigs fly." George finished.

I giggled and stood up, pulling Fred and George with me.

"Come on," I started, brushing the dirt off my legs. "let's go inside."

* * *

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!" I called, waving to my parents who sat in the kitchen, drinking some tea.

"Bye Love," My Mum said sweetly. "Are you sleeping over at the Weasley's?"

"Yea Mum. I'll be back by tomorrow morning though."

"Okay Sweetheart," My Dad smiled. "Love you."

"Love you to," I called. I had on my backpack, which had my sack of coins, cloak, pajamas and toothbrush inside. I walked over the hill and through the field, arriving in front of The Burrow. I knocked on the door, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Oh, hello Lynnie." Ginny said with a smile.

"Hi Gin. Are you coming to Diagon Alley with us today?" I asked the 8 year old.

"No, I'm staying here with Charlie, Bill and Ron." She said letting me inside.

"Lynne!" Fred said running over to me.

"Hi Fred," I said grinning at him. George ran over engulfing me in a hug.

"Hello Lynne," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling over, kissing my temple. "Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." I said, taking my cloak and money out of my backpack.

I put my navy blue cloak on and tied my light brown hair into a ponytail.

"What room am I sleeping in tonight?" I asked Fred and George.

"Our's," They said in unison.

"Ok," I replied, walking up the stairs to the twins' room, putting my stuff on George's bed. I walked back downstairs, to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, and the Twins standing in front of the fireplace, ready to Floo to Diagon Alley.

"We'll go in pairs," Mr. Weasley said. "Molly and I, Percy and George, and, Lynne and Fred."

We all nodded, and watched Mr. and Mrs. Weasley step into the Fireplace. Than went Percy and George, and lastly it was Fred and my turn. He intertwined his fingers with mine and gave me a reassuring smile.

We landed on the pavement of Diagon Alley. George glanced at our fingers, which were still intertwined and snickered. I blushed, and let go of Fred's hand and stood up. I glared at George, and tried to change the subject. "So, why don't we go to Madame Malkin's first?"

"Good idea," Mrs. Weasley said. "Since robes are the most important thing. And it'll be crowded with people if we don't get there early." The others nodded in agreement, as we walked to the small shop. The bell rang when we opened the door, and Madame Malkin sat us down while she was making robes for a pretty black girl.

"Ok, Angelina," Madame Malkin said. "Just a second, and we'll be finished."

"Ok, thank you." Angelina said with a smile. Her hair was black and curly and went down to her chest.

"Wow," George said, in a trance. "She's gorgeous."

"Awe, Georgie!" I squealed.

"W-What?" George stuttered, his cheeks turning as red as his hair.

"You fancy that girl!" I said in a hushed voice. I grabbed Fred and whispered in his ear, "George fancies that girl."

"He does?" Fred started to laugh. "Oh, George. You will not here the end of this." Fred and I casually strolled over to the girl.

"Hi." We both said with devilish grins on our faces.

"Hi.." Angelina said in a creeped out voice.

"I'm Fred Weasley," Fred smiled. "and this is my best friend, Lynne Murphy." I flashed her a toothy grin.

"I'm Angelina Johnson," Angelina shook our hands. "Is that your brother over there?" She pointed to George who turned red.

"Yea," Fred said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well .. He was giving me some funny looks a few minutes ago," Angelina said, eyeing George. "Quite rude, in my opinion."

"Well that's George for you." I said, as Fred snickered.

"Are you First Years?" Angelina asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes we are," Fred said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, same! Is _George_ a First Year to?" Angelina asked.

"Yea, he is," Fred said, smiling. "But don't worry, Angelina. I bet the only reason George was staring at you is cause you're _extremely_ pretty." Fred winked, and Angelina blushed.

"Well, we'll see you at Hogwarts," I said, with a wave, and tugged Fred over to George with me.

"Why were you talking to her? What did she say? Did she mention me? Does sh-"

"George, don't get your knickers in a twist." I assured him with a smirk.

"Yea, she only thinks your insane." Fred shrugged innocently. George turned white.

I patted George's shoulder, and looked at him while Fred walked away to get his robes made.

"I think she has a thing for your brother though." I said, sitting down in one of the waiting chairs.

"She does?" George asked sadly.

"I don't know," I mumbled guiltily. "He called her pretty, and she blushed."

"Oh." George sighed.

"It's okay though, Georgie," I reassured him. "You're nice, funny and you're not _that_ ugly. She'll definitely fall for you."

"Thanks Lynnie." George mumbled.

* * *

After getting our robes made, we headed down to Flourish and Blotts, where we purchased all the books we needed. Fred George and I bought all the books on our List, which all cost about 12 sickles.

Than, we went to Ollivanders to buy our wands. That was my favorite part because my wand was _my_ wand. No one else had one like it. Soon after, we headed home. There was only a day separating Hogwarts and me. I smile to myself. What could go wrong? Finally, I have _nothing_ to worry about.

* * *

**Review please. I like feedback. **

**~ Izzy.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Train

_It's time. It's time. Finally!_

I woke up, shrieking from excitement. Today was the day I finally got to go to Hogwarts. I had been waiting since I was only a toddler.

My Mum ran into my room. "Lynne!" She yelled worriedly, "Are you alright? I heard yelling!"

"Mum," I said. "I get to go to Hogwarts!"

My Mum smiled, sitting down on my bed. "I know, Love," she cupped my face. "Lets hope you're sorted into Hufflepuff."

"No," My Dad said entering the room. "She'll be sorted into Gryffindor!" Dad kissed my cheek and chuckled.

"'Course she will." My Mum laughed.

"I just want one of my children to be sorted into my House." My Dad shrugged.

"Maggie's a Ravenclaw, so I don't have a child in my House either." I laughed at Mum's comment. Maggie was my 16 year old sister. I hated her. She was a smartass. She was a know-it-all. She was a slut. She irritated me quite a lot. You see, my parents didn't know about my sister. At least not how she acted when she was at home. She had shagged almost every guy in her House, including A Third Year. She would cheat on her tests, hex the First Years. The only reason I knew was because Percy and Charlie kept on telling me. My parents had always thought Maggie was a perfect little angel. I bet they didn't know about the time Maggie had slapped me when I was only 7. I bet they didn't know about how Maggie pushed me off my broom while we were playing Quidditch. It bothered me so much, I just wanted to k-

"Well, why don't you get changed, Sweetheart." My Mum said, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded, and got out of bed, walking to the washroom. After I finished taking my shower, I changed into a comfortable t-shirt and jeans. I pulled my hair up into a donut bun at the back of my head. I glanced at my room for the last time, grabbed my trunk, and headed downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find the Weasleys all standing there with their trunks. I smiled and waved. "Morning," I greeted all of them. I grabbed a bagel, and walked over to Fred and George.

"Ready?" George asked me, squeezing my hand.

"'Course I am. I'm not worried about anything." I lied. See, after all those thoughts had rushed to my head this morning, I had started to worry. Not about the sorting, but about Maggie. I couldn't lie to my parents about what Maggie did at Hogwarts behind their back. Sure, I had been keeping in things I had heard for what seemed to be decades. But now, I would actually witness her behavior. I thought of it as Slut Maggie. It was all quite hard for me, I admit. I hated lying.

Just then, Maggie walked down the staircase. I saw Charlie and Percy glance at me. The Maggie that walked down the stairs, was Virgin Maggie. I could tell buy the clothes she was wearing. Her skirt actually came down to her knees, finally for once. Her shirt wasn't strapless. Her 'parts' were all inside of the clothes. No dangling boobies.

"Oh, hello Mr. Weasley," Maggie said, politely. "Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello, Maggie." Mrs. Weasley said softly.

Maggie ran a hand through her thin, wavy hair. She smiled and walked over to the counter.

"First sighting of Virgin Maggie in months," I grinned at Fred and George. They buried their faces in their hands to stifle the roars of laughter they were trying to contain.

"Fred, George," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "Behave."

The twins snickered as I saw Maggie throw a glare at me. If looks could kill, I'd be way past dead. I winced and turned back to the twins. "Should we leave now? I don't want to miss the train." I asked.

"Yes, we really should." Mrs. Weasley said. Fred, George and I exchanged excited glances.

"Okay, we'll be apparating. April, Alex, Maggie can go together," Mr. Weasley motioned to my parents and family. "I'll take Fred, George and Lynna, and Molly can take Charlie and Percy. Sound good?"

We all nodded, and Fred pulled me over and gave me a smile. He intertwined his fingers with mine and gripped George's wrist with his other hand.

"Hold on tight, kids." Mr. Weasley assured us. I pulled myself closer to Fred and closed my eyes as I felt my head get as heavy as a boulder. I winced in pain, and buried my face in something soft and sweet. I couldn't take the pressure on my head and I found myself lying on the concrete of King's Cross Station.

"Lynne," George said, pulling me up, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, you looked really bad." Fred smirked. I glared at him.

"I'm fine. I just really hate apparating. That's all." I said pushing my trolley to the barrier between Platform 9 and 10.

I ran through the barrier after Fred and George, and stood there waiting for my Mum and Dad. When I they walked through, they walked over to me.

"Lynna," My Father grinned. "You're going to love Hogwarts. But you have to promise me two things."

I nodded. "Yes?"

"You'll stay safe," He motioned. "and you'll get sorted into Gryffindor." He laughed and ruffled my hair as the twins grinned. Dad kissed my cheek and hugged me.

I glanced at my Mum. "I'm going to miss you so much, Sweetheart," She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my hair. "I love you so very much. Please write every week. Every day if you can." I nodded and smiled.

I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and we said our last goodbyes, boarding the train.

"Let's go look for an empty compartment." I said, taking Fred and George by the arm. We searched for about 5 minutes, when we found one and piled in. I grinned and sat down.

"Look, there's Mum and Dad," Fred said pointing out the window. He opened it and started to wave, George joining him. I put my face between their's and started waving with them, spotting my parents. We waved until the train started and they were specks of dust in the distance along with other parents, siblings and friends.

I sat down opposite from Fred, with George next to me.

We were in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap when the door slid open.

"Oh, sorry," A voice said. I recognized it. It was Angelina. Angelina Johnson from Madame Malkin's! "I didn't know this was taken. Mind if I sit?" All three of us nodded, a blush creeping up on George's cheeks.

"Lynne, Fred and George, right?" Angelina nodded. "I thought I recognized you all."

I smiled. "So, Angelina, what house do you want to get sorted in?" I asked resting my hands on my knees.

"Oh, well my Mum was a Gryffindor, so I'm hoping to get sorted there. What about you guys?"

"Our whole family is full of Gryffindors!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yea, that's definitely where we wanna be," George smiled.

"What about you Lynne?" Angelina prodded.

"Well," I began, "my Mum wants me to be in Hufflepuff. But, my Dad wants me to go into Gryffindor. I don't know, I guess I would want to be in Gryffindor." I shrugged.

"Yea, the poor girl would miss us to much if she wasn't in Gryffindor." Fred laughed.

"Wouldn't have any friends."

"She'd die alone."

"And from sadness."

"She wouldn't have anything interesting in her life."

"She'd be an old cat woman."

"And she'd stop bathing."

"Okay! Okay! We get it. I love you both very, very much." Fred and George laughed, and George wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug.

"Well, we're going to go get changed. We'll be back in a few minutes," George said, getting up and getting out his and Fred's robes from their trunks. "Talk about kitties or something else. I really don't care." Fred ruffled my hair as he walked out and winked at me.

As they slid the door shut behind us, I smiled at Angelina."So, Angelina. Do you like Fred?" I asked excitedly.

Angelina's face turned red. "I don't really know. I didn't think you'd take it so well, though."

"Why'd you think that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I just thought that you liked Fred." She shrugged.

"Ew!" I grimaced. "We're definitely just friends."

"Okay, good. I wouldn't want anything to be awkward between us." Angelina smiled.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends." I winked and laughed.

"Definitely."

* * *

**Review please! I love feedback.**

**~ Izzy.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting

_Wow! These doors are huge. And who ever knew they had floating candles? So much more convenient than chandeliers._

"The Sorting will now begin!" The Sorting Hat started to sing a song which I found myself tapping my feet to. After it finished, all of us First Years were lined up next to the stage, where the staff sat along a long, narrow table.

"Abrams, Eden!" A pretty, tall blonde walked up to The Sorting Hat and it was placed on her head. After a few seconds, the Hat shouted - which made me jump - "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered while the other houses clapped unenthusiastically.

After a few more kids got sorted, I heard them call Angelina's name. I saw her anxious face as she walked up to the Hat. Her fingers were crossed as she sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Angelina broke out into a huge grin and I shot her a smile. She jumped off the stage and sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

"Murphy, Lynna!" My face turned red and I felt my heart beating faster than it ever had. George sent me a smile and nodded as I climbed on the stage. The Sorting Hat was placed on my head.

**"Another Murphy. You're an interesting bunch, you know." **I heard The Sorting Hat say.

_"I've heard,"_ I thought.

**"Well you're definitely not a Hufflepuff."**

_"Are you saying I'm not nice?"_ I asked jokingly.

**"That's exactly what I'm saying. And you aren't the brightest one, so Ravenclaw isn't really an option."**

_"I'm not that dumb."_ I muttered.

**"You could do well in Slytherin."**

_"No!"_ I yelled out loud. Every face in the Great Hall turned to look at me, their eyes widened. I blushed and started to talk in my head again.

_"Please don't put me in Slytherin. I'm not mean enough." _I mumbled.

**"Fine. You know what's next."** I closed my eyes, crossed every part of my body and waited for the Sorting Hat to call out my house.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed of relief. I ran off the stage and smiled at Fred and George as I sat down next to Angelina at the Gryffindor Table.

"Congratulations!"

"'Grats, Lynnie!" Percy said. "Now we just need to pray that Freddie and Georgie will get in!"

A few more people got sorted and I heard Fred's name get called. He walked up to the Hat and in less than five seconds the Hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Than there was Georgie. His name was called and he sat on the stool, his face as red as his hair. After about five minutes, The Sorting Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

George ran towards me and I hugged him. "Why'd it take so long?" I whispered in his ear while Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, was making his speech.

"What'd you mean?" George mumbled.

"George, we both know what I mean," I said, as food began to appear on the table. Chicken, Turkey, Mashed Potatoes , Vegetables. Every kind of food I could think of. It was like Christmas at the Weasley's. "When you were getting sorted. You sat there for what seemed like hours."

"Well what about you, huh? What was that sudden outburst about?" George raised his eyebrows.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I mumbled in his ear.

"Oi!" Fred snapped. "What are you two going on about?" He said through a mouthful of chicken.

"Nothing." I muttered, pulling myself away from George. Fred frowned, and continued eating from his plate. Suddenly, I lost my appetite. I remembered hearing The Sorting Hat's words. It said I could do well in Slytherin. I picked at my Mash Potatoes, wishing that the food could disappear already. I just wanted to go to sleep. Let all my worries disappear. I groaned and stared down at my knees. Should I really be worried about this? I mean it's not like I _was_ sorted into Slytherin. I shouldn't be freaking out.

"Congrats, Lynne," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw Maggie standing behind me. She was smiling at me. But it wasn't one of her snide grins. It was sweet, and warm and loving. "Dad will be really proud of you."

"Thanks." I smiled and turned around to see that Fred and George's jaws had dropped. Maggie walked back to the Ravenclaw.

_"What the bloody-"_ George began.

_"-hell happened to her?" _Fred finished.

"I really don't know," I mumbled. "But, I don't mind." I smiled to myself, and Chocolate Pudding appeared in front of everyone of the students. We all dove in and grinned.

The Prefects gathered all of the First Years and led us up to The Gryffindor Common Room. We stopped in front of a painting of a rather _large_ woman wearing a pink ball gown. I giggled a little bit.

"Chocolate Frog." One of the Prefects said. She had midnight black hair that went down to her chest in loose curls. The painting moved, revealing a large opening. We walked inside, and saw the beautiful, red and golden common room. There were armchairs and couches everywhere, along with some tables, and a fireplace. Two staircases were in the back, leading upstairs, probably to the dormitories.

I felt someone squeeze my hand. George leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Meet me down hear at midnight. Don't tell anyone." I nodded. I glanced at Fred, who was glaring our way.

* * *

I glanced at the clock that sat on my bedside table. It read '12:03 AM' in red letters. I climbed out of bed and tied my hair in to a ponytail. I tiptoed to the door, hoping not to wake up any of my roommates. I walked down the staircase and saw George sitting in on the couch. There were some other kids there as well, reading, or talking in hushed voices.

"Hi," George mumbled as I sat down next to him. I leaned into him, and smiled.

"So," I said. "Why did you want me to come here?"

"Because, I wanted an answer to my question," I gave him a quizzical look. "What was that outburst about?" He asked.

"Oh," I said with a sigh. "It's just what The Sorting Hat said. He said that I would do well in Slytherin. And I was scared he'd put me there, and I just don't want to be in the same house that _You-Know-Who_ was in."

"Lynnie," George mumbled, pulling me closer to him. "You do know that no one would think any lesser of you if you were sorted in Slytherin? And if anyone did, they'd be out of their mind."

"Thanks, Georgie," I whispered, burying my face into his shoulder. "What about you? Why were you up their so long?"

George hesitated. "Same thing. He said I had potential in Hufflepuff. I don't know why I cared so much," George shrugged. "I guess I was just worried. Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor. And than Fred got sorted in Gryffindor just minutes before. I didn't want to be that one, awkward Weasley that had been sorted in Hufflepuff just because they were a tiny bit nicer than the rest."

"I like you," I whispered, "cause you're nice. You're not as devious as everyone thinks you are." He buried his face in my hair and I felt his lips against my head. I blushed madly, and got up off the couch.  
"Come on," I said, my cheeks still hot. "it's getting late, and we have classes tomorrow." George nodded, and walked up the staircase to the boy's dormitory. I smiled, and walked up to the stairs to my dormitory.

* * *

_[George's POV]_

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Lynna. Maybe I didn't care about Angelina. Maybe it had been Lynne this whole time.

I woke up and glanced at my clock warily. It was 7:30 AM in the morning. I groaned. I was _not_ a morning person. I stretched my arms and fell out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

Fred stood in front of me, still in his pajamas, his hair sticking up in all directions. His face wasn't his usual cheery self. His eyes were red and there were bags under them.

"You okay, Fred?" I asked, getting up off the ground.

"Do you like her?" Fred demanded. My eyes widened.

"Who?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Lynne." Fred stated firmly, rubbing his eyes.

"No," I lied. I didn't even know if I did or not. It was just what happened last night. It was only a one-time thing. I should  
just ignore it. "Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't know," Fred sighed. "Let's get ready. First day of classes and all."

"Yea." I muttered.

Angelina was rather pretty, though. Yes. She really was.

* * *

_[Lynne's POV] _

I was up at 7:00 that morning. I woke up my roommates, Angelina, Alicia Spinnet and Madisyn Wright. I grabbed some jeans, my white button down, robes, and tie and walked to the bathroom. I stepped in to the shower and washed my hair and body. I used the hair dryer to dry my hair and tied it into a sock bun. I put my robes on, along with black TOMS.

I went downstairs and greeted Fred with a hug. He smiled. I noticed that there were bags under his eyes. I frowned a little.

"You okay?" I asked him softly.

He raised his eyebrows. I ran my fingers under his eyes, and he frowned. "I'm fine. Guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Promise?" I asked worriedly. He gave me a small smile.

"I promise," Fred mumbled. "Why don't we go and get some breakfast?"

"Sure. Where's George?" I asked.

"He's still getting changed. I don't think he'll mind if we leave." Fred shrugged and led the way out the Common Room. We walked down the dozens of changing staircases, and made it outside of the Great Hall, where tons of students sat, eating and chattering. The Head of House's were passing out schedules. Fred and I sat down next to Angelina and a boy named Lee. I found out that Lee was in our house, and he liked pranking as much as Fred and George.

Professor McGonagall bustled over to us and handed us our schedules.

"Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Flying, History of Magic, and, Astronomy." I said, reading my schedule.

"Same," Lee and Fred said.

"I have Astronomy first and Transfiguration last," George said.

Angelina nodded. "Yea, same."

"Why don't we head to our classes? It's 8:55," Lee said. "Class starts at 9:00." We all agreed, and got up, heading out the door.

Fred caught up to me, handing me bagel. "You didn't eat anything." He laughed, ruffling my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him, and took a bite out of my bagel.

"Thank _you_." I giggled. Fred winked. We walked into the Transfiguration classroom, and sat in the back. Lee was sitting in the desk in front of us, next to Madisyn, one my roommates.

Professor McGonagall informed us about the things we would be learning this year and I leaned over to Fred. "I know who likes you," I whispered, my lips grazing his ear.

"Oh really?" Fred asked, intrigued. "Who?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Angelina," I said, softly.

"Really?" Fred whispered. "She's quite pretty. But Mum'd kill me if she found out I had a girlfriend. She says I shouldn't be dating at my age. Rubbish. How can girls stay away from my handsome face?"

"Keep thinking that." I laughed, twiddling with my thumbs.

"You know it's true." Fred pointed out, sending me a smirk.

"Yes, Fred. It's definitely true."

* * *

**Why can't First Year be over already so stuff can get interesting? Ugh. Anyways, just to let you guys know, First Year will basically just be "everyone is confused about who they like" and all of that junk. This story is going to be a lot of chapters. [insert groan].**

**Review please! I want feedback. xx.**

**~ Izzy.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Marauder's Map

_Homework on Halloween? I think I'm going insane._

I was sitting on the floor in the Common Room, writing a two-foot History of Magic Essay on The Ogre War of 1456. I was in my pajamas and I hadn't even gone to Breakfast yet.

Today was Halloween, so most of the students were at Hogsmeade, and it was rather quiet, except for the little chatter of the kids that had stayed back and the younger students who still couldn't go to Hogsmeade, like me.

"Hi Lynnie," I heard George say from my right.

"Having a good weekend?" Fred asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Fine," I grunted. "Thank you very much." I tried to continue writing, but threw my quill on the floor in frustration.

"You look annoyed." Fred said, rubbing my shoulder.

"It's because I've been getting so much homework, lately. I still have three more essays to write!" I groaned.

"Come with us. We have an idea," George said with a mischievous smirk. The Twins got up and held out their hands.

"Fine. Let me get ready first. I'll be down in a few minutes." I grabbed my parchment and quill and trotted up the stairs, to my dormitory. Alicia was sleeping in, and Madisyn and Angelina had gone for breakfast. I changed into jeans, a comfortable t-shirt, and my ratty, black Converse. I tied my hair in a ponytail, and I walked downstairs to find Fred and George sitting on the couch.

"Ready to go?" George asked, getting up from the couch. I nodded, and they led the way out the Common Room. We were walking down the corridors, passing teachers and students. Fred and George pulled me behind a statue, and I whipped around. There was a door behind me. How did they know this was there? 'Filch' was on a sign that hung on the door.

Fred pointed his door at the lock, and whispered 'Alohamora' . The door unlocked, and George pushed it open. He darted inside and went behind the desk. Filch's office was rather cramped. Books were lined against the walls, there was a small, wooden desk in the middle of the room, and a litter box was in the corner, near the bookshelf, which was collecting dust by the second.

George opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a folded piece of parchment and some Honeydukes candy. He grinned devilishly, and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. We closed and locked the door, and ran back to the Seventh Floor where our Common Room was. "Lee's gone to breakfast. So, you can come to our room."

"Sure." The boys led me up to their dormitory, and I sat down on the bed with Fred and George. We were all sitting in a circle, blocking out anyone or anything else. The parchment was in the middle of us.

"What do you think it does?" Fred wondered.

I rolled my eyes. "Probably some rubbish paper." George started to unfold the paper, and I was right. There was nothing there.

"No," George protested. "It has to do _something."_

"Wait look," Fred snatched the paper from George, and pointed to some scrawling in the corner. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He read.

Nothing happened. I took the paper from his and put my wand on the paper. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Blood red ink started to appear on the parchment. "Masters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and, Prongs present you the Marauder's Map." I read as Fred and George squealed like little girls. I unfolded the paper, and saw little moving footsteps and words floating around the paper.

Fred quirked his head. "Is that-"

"-Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Look! There's us." I pointed to our names that were floating in the Gryffindor Boys Dorm.

"There's Dumbledore." Fred laughed. Dumbledore was in his office, probably sitting at his desk, reading.

"There's Filch and Mrs. Norris!" George snickered. He's not gonna be happy when found out someone nicked his precious map.

"What're those?" I asked, pointing to little dots that were on some of the floors, and some down in the Dungeons. There were about seven of them in total.

"Why don't we go find out?" Fred and George smirked and got up off the bed, leading me downstairs. I got one Fred's cloaks and put it on, tucking the Map inside. I followed them and we went out in to the corridor. I pulled the map out, and we followed it down to the Dungeons. When we got there, I pointed to the floor.

"There," I muttered. "The dot is supposed to be over there." Fred and George rushed over and began jumping and stomping on the floor.

"Look!" George pointed. A big chunk of the concrete floor was disappearing. George crawled in, and I followed him, Fred at my tail. The floor was going downwards, the ceiling getting smaller. In about five minutes, I was army crawling, Fred's head bumping against my feet. The ceiling began to get higher, and the passageway began to get wider, so I found myself walking between Fred and George. The passageway suddenly came to a stop. There was a door that had light peeking through the small opening at the bottom.

"Alohomora," I mumbled, and I opened the door. There was a narrow staircase and I went in first, Fred and George following. The stairs seemed to go on forever, and finally we ended up walking into a room. There were boxes piled up on top of each other, papers everywhere and crates filled with Butterbeer and Chocolate Bars.

"Where the _bloody hell_ are we?" Fred asked.

I walked along the crates and saw a door. I peered through the small window in the door and saw shelves piled high with candies. Students were walking around, laughing, talking, eating candy and drinking Butterbeer. "I think we're in Honeydukes. The storage room to be exact," I grabbed Fred and George's hand. "Come on." I muttered, pulling them with me, as I pushed the door open with my foot.

Soon we found ourselves looking at the candies, and luckily I was wearing my Under Armor drawstring back under Fred's cloak. I handed his cloak to him and he put it on as I was taking my money out of my bag. We bought as many candies as possible, and than went to the Quidditch Store, Whizzing Wizards. We looked at the brooms, and admired the newest model, the Nimbus. It was a lot nicer than my broom, the Cleansweep 5. I walked over to the bookshelf, where there were all kinds of Quidditch books. I had always liked reading, especially reading those Muggle stories that my Muggle cousins would get me on Christmas. My favorite was Alice in Wonderland. I was flipping through a book about all the big Quidditch Teams, when I heard a voice in my ear.

"Are you gonna get it?" Fred asked. George was looking at the Quaffles and Bludgers.

"Nah," I muttered. I _really_ wanted to get it, but I had spent all of my money on candy for Fred, George and me. "Don't have enough money. It's a Galleon and I only have Three Sickles." I shrugged, putting in back on the shelf.

Fred furrowed his eyebrows, and fished around in the pocket of his cloak. He pulled out a Galleon and gave me a smile. "I'll pay." Fred grabbed the book with one hand, and my hand with another, and walked to the cash register. He paid, and handed me the book.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," I kissed his cheek, and pulled away. His face flushed red, and I laughed. Was it really that big of a deal? Maybe it was. I blushed, my face turning the color of Mrs. Weasley's red velvet cupcakes. Who cares? It's just Fred. He's my best friend. I was just really happy, that's all. No need to worry.

* * *

It was time for the Halloween Feast, and luckily, since it was a Saturday, we got to wear what we wanted.

I walked down the staircase with Madisyn, as we chattered about random nonsense.

"It's really sucky how I don't get to go Trick-O-Treating this year," Madisyn whined. She was the most interesting person I had met at Hogwarts. Other than being a Muggleborn, she was also American. She had moved from some place called Virginia, and instead of getting accepted to one of the Wizarding Schools there, she got accepted here, at Hogwarts. Her hair was long and dark brown, and she had a face as white as milk. She was skinny and had long legs, and I had found out Lee had a thing for her. "You know what that is, right?"

I grinned. "Yea! My cousins are Muggles and I always went with them. I dressed up as a Wizard every year. I would have been a Witch, but those costumes are rather offensive."

"Yea," Madisyn shrugged. "Witches aren't very pretty in the Muggle World. We think Witches are evil, and have green skin and warts."

"Well, some do. Like Helena Hinkerfiddle, that one Second Year in Slytherin. She gives me the creeps." I laughed. We walked into the Great Hall, and went to the Gryffindor Table. I sat down next to Fred, and he gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Hello, Ladies," Lee grinned. I rolled my eyes as Professor Dumbledore made some announcements, and than the food began to appear on the tables. The Halloween Feast was said to be the second best feast of the year, Christmas coming first, but that was only for the kids who stayed behind. There were all kinds of foods. Chicken, Ham, Pie, Turkey, Cookies, Cake, and tons of candy and Butterbeer. I grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes from Fred's plate and started scooping it into my mouth. I licked my lips and started to smile.

After we had finished eating, I was so full, I was pretty sure my jeans would pop off, and I'd be sitting there in my knickers. Madisyn, Lee and Angelina had all retreated to the dorms and it was just Fred, George and Me. I was resting my head in George's lap and my legs were on Fred. I groaned and grunted, burying my face in George's knees. "My stomach hurts," I muttered.

"Well you shouldn't have eaten all those cookies." Fred pointed out. I sat up and glared.

"I can't _help_ it! I'm a growing child, and I _need my cookies." _I said, looking him in the eye.

"Alright, Woman. Don't get your knickers in a twist." George laughed. I fell on the floor, and started to crawl out the door, when Fred grabbed my arms and George grabbed my feet. They hauled me up and started swinging me side to side, and took me up too the Common Room. I giggled madly, as they dropped me on the couch.

"I'm gonna go change," I laughed, getting up. "Goodnight, Boys." I hugged them and trotted up the stairs warily. I walked into the dormitory to find Alicia reading a book, and Madisyn braiding Angelina's hair. I waved, and walked into the Bathroom, and I began to change into my Nike Shorts and t-shirt. I braided my hair, and brushed my teeth, and got into bed. I picked my Quidditch book off my nightstand and began to skim the pages.

_I don't remember what happened after that. I suppose I fell asleep, and that was that. But, just three words. Best. Sleep. Ever._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm skipping every few months or so. Expect Christmas next chapter! Review, Follow and Favorite please. xx. I like feedback.**

**~ Izzy.**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Surprise

_This is the worst Christmas ever. They're gone. It'll be impossible to track them down._

I lay on Fred's bed, my face buried in his pillow, which smelled like chocolate chip cookies. My cheeks were wet, with strands of hair stuck to them. I sniffled and coughed, sobbing some more. It had all started earlier today.

_I was looking for Mum and Dad at the Train Station, when Mrs. Weasley approached Maggie and I. Her eyes had big bags underneath of them, and her face was pale. She looked very weak, and her voice wasn't as cheerful as usual._

_"Girls," She whispered softly, her voice sincere. "You'll be coming with us." She took our arms and pulled us over to the crowd of Weasleys. They were all unpleasant looking as well, which didn't make much sense since Fred and George looked perfectly fine on the train. We all grabbed hands and apparated, and I found myself in the kitchen of the Burrow, feeling lightheaded. We were led to the Living Room, and I sat down on the beat up couch next to Maggie. Her eyes were full of worry._

_"I'm afraid I have very bad news," Mrs. Weasley's voice hitched, and tear trickling down her cheek. "Your Mum and Dad have b-been kidnapped." For a second no one said anything. I felt Maggie squeeze my hand, and tears prickled at the back of my eyes._

_"I-I'm gonna go upstairs." I mumbled, running up the creaky staircase, slamming Fred and George's door. It had all just happened. Just like that. No explanation, no nothing. I had just gotten a letter two days ago from Mum. It was oddly written, but I hadn't really noticed. It had been short and simple. "Dear Lynne, Can't wait to see you on Christmas, in for a surprise." There was no "Love, Mum" at the bottom or anything. _

And now I'm here. I sniffled some more and sat up, wiping my eyes. Thud, thud, I heard at the door.

"Lynna, dear?" Mrs. Weasley's voice trembled. "Can Maggie and I come in? I need to have a word with you."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." I whispered.

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley and Maggie walked in. Maggie's face was red, but it didn't look like she had been crying as much as me. Maggie sat down next to me, while Mrs. Weasley put herself down on George's bed across from us. "Girls," She rested her hand on my knee. "You won't be returning to Hogwarts this year." Maggie's jaw dropped.

"W-What do you mean?" Maggie stuttered out.

"It's too dangerous. For all we know the ones who kidnapped your parents could be after you two also. Dumbledore suggested it," Mrs. Weasley explained. "I said that you two should stay here, at least until they find your parents." After a minute, I nodded.

"I suppose so," I muttered. "Will we be able to return next year?" I asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"What about our studies?" Maggie asked.

"Your lessons are all in your textbook," Mrs. Weasley replied. "A little bit of reading won't do any harm. Won't have much else to do, don't you think?" Maggie and I sighed and let out small shrugs.

"Well. It's time for dinner. Come on girls." Mrs. Weasley said.

* * *

Dinner was rather awkward. It was silent and sad. I had retreated upstairs and was in Fred and George's room. My knees were pulled up to my chest, and I leaned back against the wall. The door creaked open and Fred and George walked in. "You okay, Lynnie?" Fred asked, strolling over to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Fine," I whispered.

"Is it true your not coming back to Hogwarts this year?" George asked with concern. "'Cause if it is, we're going to miss you."

I let out a small smile. "I'll miss you guys to," I pulled in closer to Fred. "It'll be quite boring around here." I frowned.

"We'll Owl you everyday," Fred said.

"And visit on Easter Break," George added.

I smiled and stood up. I walked over to Fred's bed and laid down, pulling the covers over me. "Why don't we go to sleep?" I suggested. Fred got into bed with me, and George laid down into his, smirking at the two of us. George used his wand to close the light, and soon I could hear his soft snoring.

"You awake?" I heard Fred whisper in my ear, his soft breath making my spine tingle.

"Yes." I mumbled back.

"Are you feeling well?" Fred asked worriedly.

I sighed and let out a small laugh. "Yes, Fred," I whispered. "Now stop worrying. You're starting to sound like me."

Fred laughed, softly. After a moment, he whispered, "Good."

* * *

**End of First Year**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please! I love Feedback. Now, I know you weren't expecting this to happen. But, this chapter is important. Also, it's the end of First Year. I needed to shorten it, so that the interesting things can start happening. Keep reading!**

**~ Izzy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Back To Hogwarts

**BEGINNING OF SECOND YEAR**

* * *

_The next five months went by rather quickly. I hadn't heard much news from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about Mum or Dad, but I wasn't as depressed as I had been over Christmas Break._

The year had been filled with cleaning, reading and, working. Mrs. Weasley had put us to work and made us do chores all around the house, after we finished our two-hour "reading sessions". She even let Maggie and I set up our own room on the 4th landing. It was an empty room with a dusty and creaky floor. The walls were covered with mold and peeling wallpaper. After some coats of fresh paint and a little bit of cleaning and furniture, the shabby, rotting old room had transformed into Maggie and my's very own bedroom at the Weasley's. We celebrated Easter with the kids visiting, and I celebrated Allergy Season as a wreck. It was quite dreadful, sitting on my bedroom floor with a Defense Against The Dark Arts textbook and a box of tissues. Soon, Summer had arrived, and it had been spent by playing Quidditch, going for walks, swimming in the lake, and having bonfires every week. Bill, Fred and George's older brother, had even taken us to the Zoo, where I got to ride a Hippogriff. But, the school year was approaching. I was rather excited. I hadn't been to Hogwarts in 9 months!

"Lynne, Maggie! Are you two ready?" Charlie called from downstairs. Maggie was standing in front of the oval-shaped mirror, applying her mascara, while I was slipping on my shoes. I checked to see if I had everything, and Maggie got to levitate our trunks downstairs, since she was finally "Of Age". We went into the Living Room and were greeting by sets of Good Mornings.

"Are you two ready to return to Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asked, rubbing my back.

"Yea, I'm really excited." Fred and George sent grins my way.

"Well, why don't we get going?" Percy suggested. We all grabbed our trunks and each other's hand.

I grabbed Fred and George's hands while Charlie held my trunk. "You going to be okay?" Fred asked in my ear. I nodded. Hs pulled me close, probably remembering how I always got dizzy when I apparated. I felt my eyes bulge out of my sockets, and my legs go weak. I gripped Fred's shirt with one hand, my other hand holding George's fingers. I landed in a Weasley sandwich, Fred underneath of me and George on top. I heard laughter from Maggie, Percy and, Charlie.

"Okay, okay," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "Get up you three. We wouldn't want to miss the train." We all grabbed our trolleys, which were piled high with our belongings. I ran through the barrier first, followed by Fred and Maggie. I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and frowned since my parents weren't here to say goodbye. I couldn't help but wonder where they were, and what they were doing.

"Come on, Lynnie." George grabbed my hand, and pulled me onto the train. We found an empty compartment, and slid the door closed. I laid down, putting my head in Fred's lap.

"We finally get to try out for the Quidditch Team," Fred pointed out, as the train began to start. "We want to be Beaters." He added with a smile, running his fingers through my wavy, brown hair.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at them. "I know that. You guys tell me all the time," I giggled. "But, I _know_ you guys are going to make the team."

George stood up. "I think I'm going to go find Angelina, and Lee. You guys stay here." He shot me a smirk and walked out. What was that about? I shrugged. The door shut behind him and he was out of our sights.

"You should try out as well," Fred said. "You're quite good at playing Chaser, don't you think?" I blushed, and shrugged.

"I'm not as good as George and you." I mumbled, playing with his fingers.

_"No,"_ Fred smirked. "You're better than us."

"Okay, whatever." I laughed.

***  
"Lynna!" Angelina and Madisyn shrieked, excitedly. "We haven't seen you in months!" They charged over to me, engulfing me in a hug. We were getting into the carriages. Fred, George, Angelina, Lee, Madisyn, and I. We piled in, me squished in between Madisyn and Lee.

"I'm so sorry about your parents, Lynne." Lee said, sending me a sad smile.

"It's okay," I shrugged sadly. "I know the Ministry will find them."

"Tons of kids weren't here for the end of the year!" Angelina said. "So many people are getting kidnapped. Mostly adults, you know, people who were in the War. The ones that weren't killed by You-Know-Who."

"Y-You don't think .." I muttered.

George shook his head. "Lynne, it'll be fine," He rested his hand on my knee. "Don't worry."

"I suppose you're right. But don't you guys think that's weird?" I asked my friends. You-Know-Who couldn't be back. He was destroyed by Harry Potter, years ago! I'm just freaking out, I guess. It was probably one of those crazy kidnappers that escaped from Azkaban. They all shrugged, and started to talk about Quidditch. I didn't say much for the rest of the ride. I just kept thinking about the kidnappings. I shrugged it off.

I think I'm just going insane.

* * *

"It's Friday," Fred whispered in my ear as we walked upstairs.

_"So?" _I smiled.

"Will you come somewhere with me?" He asked, as I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I asked in a whiny tone.

"Because," Fred began, tickling my stomach. "You love me." He pointed out. I giggled and nodded.

We arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, and Fred said the password. "Fiddlewinks." I grinned.

"Where's George?" I asked curiously. I sat down across from Fred on the armchair.

"He's with Angelina," Fred said. "They were Owling a lot over the Summer."

"Was that why he was in your room so much?" I questioned.

"Yea." Fred smirked.

"I thought Angelina liked you?" I asked.

"Suppose she got over me," Fred shrugged. "Don't know why though. I'm quite charming and handsome, don't you think, Lynnie?" He added with a wink.

"Keep dreaming, Freddie," I laughed. "Anyways, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Fred said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine, let me go change first." I got up, and went to the Girl's Dormitory, where Alicia and Madisyn were playing Exploding Snap.

"Wotcher, Lynne." Madisyn said.

"Wanna play?" Alicia added with a smile. Her thick, black hair was tied back into a low ponytail.

"No thanks. I'm going somewhere with Fred." I changed into my Nike Shorts and a ratty, old Beatles shirt that my Muggle Friend, Joanna, gave me.

"Ooh, okay." Madisyn said with a waggle of her eyebrows. I laughed and threw the pillow at her.

I grinned and put on my Adidas Slides, leaving the Dormitory with a wave. I walked downstairs to the Common Room to find Fred sitting on the couch, wearing his Pajamas, black shorts and a Puddlemere United t-shirt. He was holding the Map.

"Ready, M'Lady?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded and laughed, as he grabbed my hand. He tugged me along out the passageway. Everyone was in their Common Rooms by now, (except for George and Angelina, of course, but who knows where they are). We crept along the corner, avoiding Filch and Peeves. I glanced at the Map to find that Peeves was in the Dungeons near Snape's Potions Classroom, and Filch was in his office, which was on the Second Floor. We snuck down the staircases, the people in the paintings pointing as we walked by. We walked out the Main Doors, and onto the Grounds.

"Race you to the Changing Rooms," I snickered at Fred. He narrowed his eyes, and started sprinting towards the Changing Rooms which were 100 yards away. I charged after Fred and giggled madly. After attacking Fred to the ground, I got up and kept running.

"Lynna!" Fred laughed. "You come back!" He chased after me and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me close to him. We stopped laughing and my breathing got harder. His lips pressed against my hair, and I noticed that he was an inch or two taller than me. Fred pulled me down to the ground, and I smiled as I plopped down into his lap.

After a moment of silence, I asked, "What do you like about me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, spinning me around so I was staring at him.

"Why are you my friend? I mean everyone thinks its weird that you're my best friend." I mumbled, looking down.

Fred slipped his under my chin, pushing it up so I was looking at him. "I like everything about you," He hesitated. "I _love_ everything about you. You're funny, nice, you don't act like a prissy girl. You're pretty, and you make me feel better. I love you when you cry, when you smile, when you're mad at me. I love it when you hug me, and mess around with me." I stared at Fred and smiled. He blushed and I pulled my face closer to his, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I love you, Fred."

"I love you to."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Second Year has begun. Review please! I want feedback. Lynna will start to like Fred a little bit more this year, but since they're only 12 and 13, it won't be super fluffy.**

**~ Izzy.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Hospital Wing

_This is so boring. I need to find something to do._

I was sitting in the Common Room, doodling on a piece of parchment.

"Wotcher, Lynnie." The Twins said together, appearing out of nowhere.

"Morning," I replied.

"Whatcha' doing?" George asked, resting his chin on my head.

"Nothing much," I said with boredom in my voice. "Drawing."

"George and I were about to go practice for the Quidditch Tryouts. They're in a few days, so we wanted to get ready," Fred said from beside me. "You can come if you want."

I nodded. I suppose it would be better than just sitting here. "Sure, but I'll only be watching."

George frowned and shook his head. "Com'n Lynne," He prodded. "Please play."

"Fine," I grumbled. "But, only since you said please. Let me go get my broom." I got up off the couch and went up to my room. I fished under my bed and rested my hand on something wooden. I pulled out my Cleansweep 5. I grabbed my sneakers as well, and than met Fred and George outside in the Corridor. They were holding their brooms, one of the older models like mine. We went downstairs and outside on the grounds. Lots of students were outside, talking, laughing, and playing Quidditch.

"Let's go play over there," Fred pointed near the Black Lake. We nodded and George and I followed as he led the way. We put our brooms down in the grass, as Fred opened a case I hadn't noticed he had been holding. There was a Quaffle, a Bludger, and The Golden Snitch. "Lee, Angelina and Alicia will be joining us in a few minutes I think. Although, Lee says he wants to be the Commentator."

"What about Alicia and Angelina?" I asked. "Are they thinking of trying out as well?"

George nodded. "They want to be Chasers," After a pause, he said, "I still think you should tryout, Lynne. You're an incredible Chaser."

I turned red, and shrugged. "I'm not that good."

"Yes, you are!" Fred exclaimed. "Lynna, we've seen you play at our house. You're great!" I blushed once more.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "if I want to tryout."

"Well, it's your decision," George gave me smile. "We really hope you do though." I smiled.

"Oh look," Fred pointed. "There they are." Angelina, Lee, and Alicia were walking over, holding their brooms. They had such nice brooms. Angelina even had a Nimbus!

"Wow," I breathed as Angelina smiled.

"Thanks," She laughed. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing black shorts and a t-shirt. "Well, why don't we start."

"Okay, so Lynne, Fred, and I will be on a team, and Lee, Angelina, and Alicia," George explained. "Lynne is Chaser and Seeker, Fred is Chaser and Beater, and I'm Keeper and Beater. Alicia is Chaser and Beater, Lee is Keeper and Beater, and, Angelina is Chaser and Seeker." We all nodded, and mounted our brooms, shooting off into the clear, blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the sun gave off a warm aura. Fred was on the ground, releasing the balls, and he quickly shot up on his broom, appearing next to me. He shot me a smile, and used his Beater to whack a Bludger at Lee. I used the back of my broom to hit the Quaffle into the goal. I grinned as it flew through. I was carefully watching Angelina as well, seeing if she had spotted the Snitch. My eyes darted everywhere looking for a small, golden flicker. I spotted it underneath of George, but Angelina did as well. I zoomed past Lee, darting for George, and I reached out to grab the Snitch, but before I could, I felt something as hard as a boulder hit my head, and everything went black.

* * *

_[Fred's POV]_

I paced back and forth outside of the Hospital Wing. I had hit her with a Bludger. I was such a prat.

"Fred," George said. "Calm down, man. She'll be fine." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I know that," I muttered. I felt my blood flow to my head. "I'm just such an idiot!" I said, angrily. It should have been me. The one who got hit by the Bludger. It had hit the side of Lynne's head, and she fell off her broom, falling 50 feet. She had broken her leg and her ribs.

Just than, Madame Pomfrey came out of the Hospital Wing. I looked at her pleadingly. She gave an annoyed sigh and gestured to the door, letting us in. Alicia, Angelina, Lee, George, Madisyn, and I walked in and ran over to Lynne. She was sound asleep. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and her leg was propped up on some pillows. I felt like crying when I saw her. But, I didn't. I just sat there, on the end of her bed, looking at her perfectness. After 10 or so minutes, Lee, Angelina, Madisyn, and Alicia left. George stayed for another hour and soon he left as well. But, I stayed there. For hours. Not saying anything.

Her eyes fluttered open. I saw her sea green orbs through the thick, long blackness of her lashes. I grinned as she stared at me. "F-Fred?" Lynne asked warily.

"Lynna!" I yelped. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, it was an accident and you fell and everything and I just hated knowing I hurt you, b-but I'm so happy that you're awake and-" She pressed her finger to my lips.

"It's okay." She whispered in my ear, her breath cool on my ear. My stomach fluttered and I bit my lip and nodded. She laughed and squeezed my hand.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over and smiled at Lynna. "Oh, Lynna, you're awake. I'll be keeping you over night."

Lynna nodded, and whispered in my ear, "Will you stay here with me tonight?" I nodded, and she hugged me, and laid back down, pulling me with her. She buried her face in my chest, and I kissed her temple.

I was falling, man. And I needed to get a grip.

* * *

_[Lynne's POV]_

I woke up in the Hospital Wing, Fred laying down next to me. His face was close to mine. I could count all the dark brown eyelashes and I could see the slight orange in his eyebrows. I saw the millions of freckles on his long nose up close. His breathing was hard and I smiled. His eyes were this really pretty color. It was golden-brown, the color of caramel. I pressed my lips against his nose. His eyes open and I blushed pulling my face away. Fred shook his head and put his hand on the back of my head, pushing my face closer to his.

"Have I ever told you that you're _really_ pretty?" Fred asked. He ran his fingers along my face.

"No," I whispered softly, the butterflies in my stomach going mad.

"Well," He mumbled, his lips close to mine. "That makes me insane." I blushed.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"No problem, Lynnie," He whispered, closing his eyes. "You're definitely the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. You're more gorgeous than all of the girls at Beauxbatons also." He said with a yawn. I turned a shade of dark pink, blood rushing to my cheeks.

After I made sure Fred had fallen asleep, I kissed him. Really softly, so he couldn't feel it. His lips were soft and tasted minty. I smiled, and pulled away, my lips still grazing his.

"I love you, Fred Weasley."

* * *

**Thanks fo' reading. So. Much. Fluff. But, It's still the first of many, so don't worry children.**

**~ Izzy.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Library

_Ooh. What'd you know? Classes start today, oh goody. If you didn't notice, sarcasm was intended._

"Fred," I said, firmly, giving the Ginger a slight push. "Wake up, we have to get ready and go down for breakfast." I rolled my eyes.

"Just a few more minutes," He muttered, shoving his hand on my mouth.

"No, Fred," I sighed in annoyance. "You have to wake up, _now_. I need you to take me to the Common Room, okay? Now go get Madame Pomfrey." I said, pushing him once more.

He grumbled, and sighed of defeat. "Okay, okay, whatever," He got up off my bed, and stretched his arms. Fred went to the back of the Hospital Wing and knocked on the door of Madame Pomfrey's office. "Madame Pomfrey! I'm taking Lynna back to our Common Room. Could you come out and give her the last few medications she needs?" He asked, tapping his foot.

Madame Pomfrey walked out from her office, and over to me. She sat me up, and gave me a spoonful of some thick, purple, creamy liquid that tasted like Troll Booger and Grapes. I grimaced and pulled myself out of bed. I propped my body against Fred, and he walked me out of the Room. We walked to the Seventh Floor in silence, students walking by and eyeing us. I understood, saying I had to wear this weird metal thing on my leg, just incase my leg broke again. I sighed and muttered the password as we arrived in front of The Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Shall I wait for you? I have to get changed as well," Fred asked. I nodded and winced as he let me go. He quickly grabbed onto me again. "I'd take you upstairs, Lynnie, but I'm not allowed up there." I shrugged.

"It's fine," I said. "I'll meet you back down here in twenty. Thanks for the help, Freddie." I pecked his cheek and limped up the stairs. I turned around to see a dumb smile printed on his face, his hand pressed against the cheek I had just kissed. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs, changing into my Uniform after I took off my Boot. I put on jeans, my button down, cloak, tie and _one_ of my black TOMS. I laughed at myself, tied my hair in a ponytail, and trudged down the stairs. Fred smiled, and grabbed me by the waist.

"When can you take the Boot off?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Madame Pomfrey said in one or two days," I replied. Fred's face lightened up.

"That's great!" He exclaimed. I quirked my eyebrow. "Well I don't what to lug you around all the time." He grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"Don't lie to me, Freddie," I teased. "I know you love having me around." I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and kissed my temple, walking me down to the Great Hall. It was like First Year again. The Heads Of Houses were passing out Time Tables to all of the students. Professor McGonagall handed Fred and I's Schedules and hurried over to Cormac McLaggen to give him his. We sat down at the end of the table, and I snatched Fred's Time Table out of his hand. "Aw, Man! I got all my classes with you again."

"That's real sweet, Lynna," Fred threw his arm over my shoulder.

George sauntered over to us. "Look at the happy couple!" He smirked.

Fred turned extremely red, glaring at George. Through clenched teeth, he muttered, "We're _not_ a couple."

"And we don't plan on being one," I felt my voice hitch a little when I said that, but I tried my best to sound confident.

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist," George murmured, squeezing in between the two of us. "Anyways, what classes did you lot get?"

I read Fred and I's schedule aloud to George as I drank some of my Pumpkin Juice. "Potions, first. I don't want _Snape_ to be the first thing I see in the morning." Fred grumbled.

"Well, what're we supposed to do?" George replied, with a groan.

After a moment of silence, Fred perked up, "So, Lynnie. It's your birthday next week. You'll finally be a teenager! And you'll be able to join the Big Boy Group." He smirked. Yes, it was true. My birthday was on September 11th, a little less than 7 months before the boys.

"I'm older than you! You guys won't be 13 for months!" I snorted. "Maybe in April, _you_ lot can say you joined _my_ Big Girls Group." I smirked at the two of them.

"Never mind that," George laughed, tickling my knee. I giggled a little bit. "You're gonna have some bloody insane fun."

"Oh really?" I laughed. "And how am I going to be harmed this time?" I retorted, remembering the previous _six_ birthday disasters.

On my Sixth Birthday, the boys got Bill to conjure a pony, but Fred fed the pony to much chocolate cake, and it threw up on Fred, George and I. We smelled like Honeydukes and horse shit for weeks. On my Seventh Birthday, the boys had made me a _special_ birthday cake, with little flying Quidditch brooms. But, it sadly caught on fire and my eyebrows burned off. They didn't grow back until about five months later. When I turned Eight, the boys tried to make confetti fall out of the sky, but instead, nails had fallen, giving me some nasty scars on my face, (Which still hadn't faded completely). On my Ninth, I made sure that the boys weren't going to use Magic. Instead, they popped all the balloons at the same time and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and I had all gone deaf in one of our ears, and we couldn't hear for about three weeks out of it. When I turned Ten, I simply just wanted to go out and play in the field with Fred and George. We climbed the colossal tree, but George had pushed me off, and I broke my arm. When I turned Eleven, Fred and George snuck all of the Booger and Vomit flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in my cake, and I was puking for days. Last year, when we celebrated at Hogwarts, Fred, George, and I snuck down into the Kitchens, but I (Yes, only I. The Twins had managed to escape) got Detention for a week, and after clapping erasers for four hours, I was coughing three days, nonstop.

"Those were all accidents!" Fred defended.

"We didn't mean to, Lynne..," George murmured awkwardly. I rolled my eyes, and got up from the Table.

"Goodbye, Boys." I sighed.

"Wait!" They called after me. "We have out next class with you!" I didn't turn around and just gave them a half wave.

"Save me a seat, Lynnie!" Fred called.

I smiled._ I'm definitely the luckiest girl at Hogwarts. Sarcasm intended._

* * *

I entered the Potions Classroom down in the Dungeons and sat at one the tables in the back. Angelina walked in and waved, sitting down in the seat in front of me. "Morning, Lynne." She smiled, pulling out some parchment from her bag.

"Wotcher," I grinned back. "Ready for classes again?" I questioned.

"Yea, definitely! What about you, though? It's been _9 months_ since your last class." Angelina quirked an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I think I'll do okay," I grinned, Angelina sending me a smile. She turned around to talk to her partner, a Ravenclaw named Michelle. Fred and George strolled into the room, Fred spotting me, his eyes lighting up.

"Hi, Love." He grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Hello, _Love."_ I smirked at him. He planted a sloppy, wet kiss on my cheek and I laughed. We chattered for a few more minutes, and than Snape strode to the front of the classroom.

"We will start class by making the Swelling Solution. You will make this with your table partner. The instructions are on Page 345. Begin." He said in a snide voice.

I opened up my Potions Textbook, and read the ingredients. "Ok," I muttered, furrowing my eyebrows. "We need to use Puffer-Fish Eyes, Bat Spleens, and, Dried Nettles. Can you get those? I'll get the cauldron." I asked. Fred nodded and hurried off to the counter where baskets full of weird ingredients were stacked. I went to the cabinet and got a rusty, old cauldron. I put it on the stove, not heating it just yet. Fred walked over, put the ingredients down. I pulled the mortar over, and read the first instruction, the room filled with voices. "Add two scoops of dried nettles to the mortar." I mumbled, as Fred took two scoops and dropped it into the mortar. Fred snatched the book from my hands and read the next direction.

"Okay Lynna. First, add three Puffer-Fish Eyes to the mortar," I did as told, holding my nose while I picked up the slimy eyeballs, dropping them into the mortar. "and than crush it into a _medium_-fine powder." After we did that, we added the powder to our cauldron. Fred heated the cauldron and I waved my wand. It said we had to wait for an hour, so Fred and I sat down in our seats, talking about our plans for my birthday, joined by George and Madisyn - who happened to be partners - a few minutes later. When the potion was finished brewing, Professor Snape came by, reviewing our work.

"Not bad, Miss. Murphy, Mr. Weasley." He said, testing it out on a cute, little mouse that expanded immediately, swelling up to four times it's size. I grinned inwardly, and closed my textbook, leaning back in my chair.

"Wow, I could've sworn that we'd fail!" Fred exclaimed as Snape walked over to George and Madisyn to check their potion.

"Who ever said I was bad at Potions?" I winked.

Fred's face lit up. "Does this mean good grades in Potions for the rest of the year?"

I smirked. "Possibly...,"

* * *

Classes went by smoothly for the next two or three days. Potions was all fun and laughter - ignoring the fact that we had Snape - and Charms was rather fun as well, saying we had Flitwick, the best Teacher in the world. He was funny, and let Fred, George, and I get away with things.

I was walking to the Library, because I had to look up something for my History of Magic Essay. I walked in through the doors and spotted two familiar Gingers sitting two tables down. I went over and pulled on their hair.

_"Yow!"_ Fred yelped, getting a stern look from Madame Pince.

"What was that for?" George hissed, yanking me down into the chair next to him.

"For fun," I grinned, flashing them toothy grins. "Never expected Fredrick and George Weasley to be in the _Library."_

Fred shot me a glare. "Don't call me that," I waggled my eyebrows and smirked. "Anyways, we happen to be in the Library because we're looking at some new pranks to pull." He added, pointing to the  
shiny, green book in front of him. It was called '_Practical Jokes Of The Ages'._

"I'm here for an essay, so if you'll excuse me, I have to go find a book." I waved, and got up, walking to the shelves. I ran my fingers against the dusty, colorful books. I paused and glanced at one of the titles imprinted on the spine of the book. It read, 'The Disappearances of 1964'. I pulled it out off the shelf and rushed over to Fred and George, sliding into the seat between them. "Guys, Look!" I said, pointing to the book, opening up the first page.

George read aloud, "The Disappearances of 1964 were only 6 years before the First Wizarding War. It was when He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had attempted to kidnap many of the Wizards attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not many of the Wizards and Witches that had been kidnapped returned after You-Know-Who was defeated by Harry Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter, née Evans. The surviving victims had claimed to be tortured, kept locked in dungeons, and starved." My face went pale, tears prickling at the back of my eyes.

"Y-You guys don't think that that's w-what's happening to Mum and Dad, r-right?" I stuttered, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Lynne, Fred and I promise that's not happening to your Mum and Dad," George whispered, resting his hand on my knee. "Look, I have to go meet up with Angelina. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay." He hugged me, and left the Library, leaving Fred and I in silence - except for my sniffle every now and than.

"Fred?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked me, pulling me onto his chair.

"Promise m-me that You-Know-Who won't come back," I mumbled, my tears making a small, wet spot on his grey t-shirt.

Fred hesitated. Than, he whispered in my hair, "I don't know if I can promise you that," He swallowed. "George thinks that he's gone for good.., but I just don't think I'm sure."

"Fine..," I muttered. "Promise me that if he _is_ back, y-you'll keep me safe."

"I'd never let you get hurt in a million years." He admitted.

"Promise?" I questioned.

"Promise."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please, please, please review. Expect Lynne's 13th Birthday and Quidditch Tryouts in the next chapter. xx.**

**~ Izzy.**


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Lynne

_Why had I been dragged here? This is going to be so boring._

I was sitting in the bleachers, watching Fred and George mount their brooms in the grass. They grinned up at me and waved, and I gave a half-hearted wave back. I know I had promised them I'd watch them, but shouldn't I be doing better things?

I pulled the book I had checked out from the Library out of my bag. It was about the First Wizarding War, and, the return of the Dark Lord. I guess I had become more curious, now that my parents had been kidnapped. I skimmed through it a little bit, and glanced down at the Pitch. Fred and George had both shot off into the air, and were hitting the heavy, black Bludgers at the other students, flying on their brooms as well. I laughed as one Fourth Year boy flailed his arms as he got hit by a Bludger, courtesy of my Dear Georgie. Angelina was thwacking Quaffles into the hoops, not missing a shot. Oliver Wood was playing for Keeper, so I suppose he was going easy on her. Last year, at every game, he had always blocked the shot. It was quite amazing, really. After a good two or more hours, I wasn't really focusing on the tryouts. I had dosed off a pretty long time ago, and was just waiting for someone to lift me off my feet and carry me to my bed.

But, of course, that didn't happen. The boys had simply pulled me up, and dragged me back into the Castle. I muttered grumpily. How could they be in such a pleasant mood when they had just had a three hour workout. "Why don't we go to the Kitchens?" I asked. "In celebration of you two playing so well."

Fred snorted. "You weren't even watching," He quirked an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "Just reading your stupid book."

I blushed furiously and scoffed at him. "I was to watching! I happened to watch for the whole tryout, thank you very much." I pointed my nose up in the air.

"Sure," He muttered. "Whatever," He smirked as my face turned red. I stomped furiously over to the painting of the fruit. Fred was being so annoying. I tickled the picture of the pear, and stormed into the Kitchens.

"Hi, Winky!" I smiled at the cute House Elf.

"Hello, Mistress Murphy." Winky said with wide eyes. I frowned a little bit. I didn't like it when the House Elves acted so _formal._

"Winky," My voice soft. "You don't need to call me that. You can call me Lynna."

"But, you're my Mistress." Winky stated, her voice faltering. I frowned again.

I felt someone's warm breath on my neck. "Come on, Lynne," I felt Fred's smirk pressed against the nape of my neck. "Leave the POOR House Elf alone." I spun around quickly, Fred's nose pressed against mine, his arms around my waist. I groaned.

"Will you stop bugging me?" I murmured, glancing to the side of Fred to see George digging in the refrigerator for some food. "I'm actually quite hungry." I walked over to George, turning around to see Fred frowning.

"So, Lynne, what should we eat?" George asked, scratching the back of his neck with one hand, examining a box of Honey Wheat Pretzels with the other.

I shrugged, and gestured Winky over. "Winky, what have you got for today?"

"Oh we have everything, Mistress Mur- I mean, Lynna." Winky's voice hitched but she smiled at me.

"Well, than give us the best of the best." I petted her head and Winky eagerly nodded, trotting off to her fellow House Elves. Fred, George, and I sat down at one of the tables in the corner of the Kitchen.

"You're so nice to the House Elves." George said, smiling at me.

"I like them," I said, dreamily. "They're so sweet, and quite adorable if you ask me, with their big eyes. Besides, I feel bad for them. How could such nice creatures be forced to clean, cook, and tend to our every needs while wearing ratty, smelly potato sacks?" George shrugged and nodded.

"I suppose you're right." Fred perked up, his eyebrows furrowed. I nodded, as Winky brought us over some pudding, mashed potatoes, and ice cream  
sundaes.

"Thanks, Winky." I smiled, and pulled a Galleon out of my pocket, giving it to her. She smiled bashfully, and walked over to the other House Elves.

"So," George prodded. "You think we'll make the team?" He winked at me and I laughed.

"Oh definitely," I grinned wickedly. "not." Fred and George gave me fake glares and I giggled, taking a bite from my Mashed Potatoes.

"We should play a game." Fred suggested, his lips covered with chocolate ice cream.

"What kind of game, dear Brother?" George asked nobly. I stifled my laugh.

"I don't really know the name," Fred shrugged. "It's the one where we take turns asking questions and we each have to answer. You learn stuff about each other. Remember we played it when we were younger?" I had a flashback to when we were all 7 years-old. We were sitting on the wide branch of the tree, swinging our feet, the warm, summer air filled with giggles and grins. Each one of us was eating a ripe, red apple, and the juice was dribbling down our chins, but we didn't care. We had gone on for hours, just asking questions. I smiled to myself. I missed when I was younger. I was turning 13 tomorrow! How can time go by so fast?

"Okay, sure," George perked up, interrupting my thoughts. "I'll go first. Um, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," I said.

"Red." Fred laughed.

"Green!" George exclaimed.

"Okay, what's your favorite food?" Fred asked, taking a bite of my Mashed Potatoes. I scowled, pulling my plate closer to me.

"Anything Mum makes."

"Mashed Potatoes," I admitted.

"Ice Cream!" Fred giggled like a little kid, digging into his sundae. I laughed.

"Favorite subject?" I prodded.

"Quidditch. That is a subject, right?"

"Does Lunch count?"

"Charms," I laughed.

"What do you love most in the world?" I asked, resting my feet on George's lap.

"You and George." Fred blushed.

"You and Fred." George smiled.

"Food," I said with fake blasé. Fred and George raised their eyebrows. I giggled madly, and sighed. "Fine, you two."

"Good," George grinned. "Okay. Who's your least favorite person?"

"Snape." I muttered.

"Percy," Fred and George said in unison.

I smiled. The game went one for hours, probably till four in the morning. My head rested in Fred's lap, his hands twined in my hair. We were sitting on the floor, eating chips and candy. The House Elves had gone to sleep hours ago, so it was just the three of us.

"Is George asleep?" Fred whispered, twisting one of my long locks on his finger.

"Yes," I mumbled warily. "Are you tired?" I questioned.

"Yea," Fred yawned, kissing my forehead. "You?" He asked.

"Definitely," I whispered. "Why don't we head back to the Common Room?"

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" He mumbled, pulling me up and pushing his nose against mine.

"I-I don't know." My face flushed.

"But, I'll miss you..," Fred murmured, nibbling on my ear. My stomach flipped.

"Fred..," I mumbled, falling back against his chest. He smirked and nibbled on my ear some more, biting the lobe a little bit. "F-Fred, stop it." I said firmly, pushing him away.

"I thought you liked me, Lynne..," He mumbled, an adorable smirk on his face.

"Fred, I said _stop."_ I shoved him, my face red. Fred suppressed a grin, and I glared.

"Do you fancy me, Lynne?" Fred smiled wolfishly, running his hands down my bare legs.

"No, actually, I don't. Why would I like a Bastard like yourself?" I smirked, biting his nose.

"Anyways, Love," Fred gave me a wet kiss on the nose. "Will you be joining me tonight?" He winked flirtatiously.

"No thanks," I thumped his head. "Night, Fred."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Night, Love."

* * *

Is this what it feels like to be a teenager? Messy hair and stinky breath? I sighed, running my hair brush through my hair as I got out of bed. I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and got into the shower. Then, I changed into my uniform and side-braided my hair. I put on some mascara, grabbed my bag, and trudged down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday, Lynne!" The Twins shouted, attacking me in big bear hugs.

"Thanks, Guys." I smiled, slinging my bag over my head so it could rest against my shoulder and neck.

"So, are you ready for an awesome birthday?" George grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"If you mean a day full of classes," I sighed. "than, yes. Definitely. At least I know I'm not going to get hurt this time." I teased, walking to the Portrait Hole.

"Sorry again," Fred said with a shrug. I laughed and we walked down the staircases, sauntering into the Great Hall. I was attacked with 'Happy Birthday's from all around the Gryffindor Table, along with some kids from Hufflepuff that I had classes with. I had thanked them enthusiastically and taken a seat with my friends.

"Happy Birthday Lynnie!" Angelina, Alicia, and Madisyn chorused. Angelina pulled a box from under the table. "We thought you'd like it; we asked Madisyn's older sister to get the things from Hogsmeade." She said with a shrug.

"Thanks," I smiled, beginning to rip the paper. "it means a lot." I pulled the turquoise wrapping paper off the medium-sized box and opened it. The box was full of candies, books, t-shirts, and a pair of really nice Converse. "I love it!" I admired the shirts, and licked my lips as I spotted my candies.

"Nice present, Ladies," George said, cockily. "But, it's not better than ours."

"Oh, really?" Angelina challenged.

"Yes, really," George said, getting up from table. "Come on, it's time for Potions." We all nodded, and got up from the long, dinner table.

"I'm gonna go put this in my drawer," I gestured to the present. "I'll meet up with you guys in Class."

"I'll come," Fred offered, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"They'll probably be snogging," George and Lee snickered as Alicia and Angelina hit the backs of their heads. Fred whipped around and glared at his brother and best friend.

I sighed. "Fine." I rolled my eyes, trudging up the stairs, Fred at my tail.

"I wish you weren't older than me." Fred said, after we were out of earshot of our friends.

"Why?" I asked with a snort.

"I-I don't know," He admitted. "It's just weird. Like I promise I'll keep you safe, and I am going to, it's just, you being like 5 months older than me makes it awkward."

"6 months and 20 days." I corrected. Fred shot me a look and I shut up.

After a moment of silence, I perked up, "They're posting the results of who made the Quidditch Team tomorrow on the board. Are you anxious?" I questioned, as we entered the Common Room, almost nearly empty.

"Yea, I just really hope George and I make the team." Fred mumbled.

"You will," I smiled. "I promise."

"Thanks," Fred grinned bashfully, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Mhm..," I mumbled, not paying much attention, as I pulled away from Fred awkwardly. "I-I'll just go put this away." I muttered, dashing up the Girl's Dorm staircase. I put the box under my bed, and walked back downstairs, meeting Fred, who stood near the open Portrait Hole.

"Com'n." He said, motioning for me to go out. We walked down to the Dungeons in silence, making it just before the nine o'clock bell, which signaled for classes. We sat down at our table, and began brewing the Potion. Today's was the Oculus Potion. I opened up the Textbook, as Fred went to get the ingredients. I read the list of instructions, which didn't seem that complicated. After brewing the potion, and turning the heater on, I sat up on top of the table, swinging my legs. Fred chuckled. "You're so short." He grinned at me. I blushed furiously.

"I'm not that much shorter than you." I lied. Fred and George were only 12, and were 5'5. I was 13, and I was only 5'0. It was rather annoying. If I couldn't reach one of the books on the shelves in the Library, Fred and George would show off by reaching up to get them and not giving them to me.

"Yes you are." I spun around to see George giving me an amused smile.

Fred and George both stood in front of me, towering about me. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "And to think, you two haven't even gone through puberty yet, which means you'll get even _taller!"_

Fred scoffed, jokingly. "I'll have you know, that I am a man," Fred brought his face close to mine and shoved his lips in front of my eyes. "You see this mustache? Isn't it manly?"

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "The only time I'll believe you two are men, is when you get your _manhood."_

"I can show you, _anytime."_ Fred said, smoothly.

"No, Thanks," I scrunched up my face. "I'm good. I'd rather fancy a look at one of those quite delicious Seventh Years, like Phillip Klausen." I licked my lips, and smirked.

"Does that mean I'm competing with Phillip Klausen as well?" George joked.

"Oh, definitely not, Georgie, you're _much_ more appealing than Fred." I said as Fred laughed.

"Well, you didn't think that a few nights ago in the Hospital Wing." He smirked, and sauntered out of the door without a last glance at my flustered face.

* * *

I crashed on my bed, tired after a day of classes. What I wanted to do was go to sleep, but I had promised Fred and George could take me somewhere. I sighed, took off my robes and changed into Nike Shorts and an old, ratty t-shirt. I trudged down the stairs, and than went up to the Boy's Dorm, laying on Fred's bed. Fred walked over to me, laying down next to me. "Tired?" He whispered, grinning at me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes," I sighed, and rested my head in the crook of his neck. "Where are George and Lee?" I asked, wondering about Fred's other roommates.

"Common Room," He mumbled. "They're playing Wizard's Chess." He added.

"So, where are you two taking me for my birthday?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"It's a surprise." He stated.

"Does it really have to be?" I whined, and squeezed his bum. He jumped up and I giggled madly.

"Yes, it has to be," He grinned wolfishly and I glared. "and, I wouldn't mind if you did that again." He winked flirtatiously.

"It's fine," I grinned. "I think once is okay." Fred chuckled, and pulled me up onto my feet.

"Well, come on, Princess Lynnie," He grinned. "It's time for your Birthday Blast."

I led the way downstairs, Fred trailing behind me, lighting pushing my back with his fingertips. George was sitting on the floor with Lee, playing Wizard's Chess, smirks on their faces. Fred walked over to flipped the board over, the pieces squeaking protests. "Game over, Guys. George, it's time for Lynne's 'party'."

Lee gave a fake gasp. "And I, Lee Jordan, am not invited?" He grinned a little bit. "You probably invited the Slytherin Quidditch Team instead of me! I bet Cornelius Fudge is going to be there as well."

"Well, why would we invite you." George snorted, slapping Lee on the back. Fred and I pulled him up, and he grabbed a large basket from next to him. I eyed it curiously, but shrugged. Lee waved, as we walked out the Common Room. The Boys and I raced down to the Grounds, and they led me far, far out, almost near Hagrid's Hut. The grass was short, dry, and soft against my knees and I fell down. Fred opened the top of the basket, and pulled out a blanket, placing it on the grass. George and Him than took out sandwiches, Mashed Potatoes, Ice Cream, Cake, Cookies, Chips - French Fries to all of my American Friends - and some Pumpkin Juice. I grinned and shrieked.

"Food!" I attacked Fred and George to the ground, planting sloppy, wet kisses all over their faces. "I think I'm in love with the both of you. You brought me food!" I giggled madly.

"Your welcome." George grinned, wiping the kisses off his cheeks.

"Our pleasure, Love." Fred laughed, returning my kisses. Fred, George, and I dug in, my hand shooting for the Mashed Potatoes, Fred's for the Ice Cream, and George's for the sandwiches. We ate as much food as our stomaches could hold, and laid down in the grass, the air full of laughter. It was like when we were younger and we'd spend our days in the fields. Eating apples and popsicles, or we'd go to Ottery St. Catchpole and press our faces against the cold glass, so we could look inside the Muggle Toy Shops.

Fred sat up, and pulled a big box out of the basket, which had an Extension Charm. The box was wrapped in red wrapping paper, with a blue bow on top. I took the bow off, sticking it onto my forehead. I giggled, and ripped the paper off. I opened the box and saw three things. One was a sweater. A gigantic, baggy sweater, which was blue and had a letter 'L' printed on the front. I grinned. It was the ninth one I had gotten, but I loved them more and more every year. Than, there was bag of Zonko's toys, and the last thing was a book - an album to be precise. I opened it saw pictures of Fred, George, and I sitting on the stairs of the burrow, giving toothy grins to the camera. Another one of us wearing our Birthday Sweaters, riding little, plastic toy broomsticks in the air. I grinned, and wrapped my arms around Fred and George's necks. "Thank you..," I whispered, kissing their cheeks once more. "I love them." I smiled. I flipped through the pages of the album, looking at pictures worth thirteen, long years. It was from the three of us in diapers, to us at the train station, just a few days ago.

George lit the Chocolate Cake with his wand, the candles illuminating the dark sky. We had been outside for hours. I closed my eyes and thought for a few seconds, about my wish. Than I finally decided what it should be.

_I wish they'd find my parents._

I blew hard on them, and the night sky lost it's light, and I fell into the grass in quiet happiness.

* * *

**Please review! I liked this chapter cause it was just the three of them having fun, and a good amount of childish, teasing fluff. Again, reviews motivate me to write!**

**~ Izzy.**


	10. Chapter 10: Princess

_Why am I so anxious, anyways? I didn't even tryout!_

I had woken up with the feeling of elephants stomping around in my stomach. Maybe it was just all the cake I had eaten last night. The battle my insides had with all those sweets was rather brutal, resulting in many trips to the bathroom, and repeated moans and groans. I suppose it had all cleared away by the morning, but this 'elephants in the stomach' feeling was starting to make me feel worried.

I got changed into my uniform, and tied my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my wands and bag, and dashed down the stairs. I saw almost all of the students crowded around the board, fighting to get a good look. _That's it!_ I ran up the steps, to the Boy's Dorm, and opened the door to find a half-naked Fred, and in the back was George facing the window, letting me get a good look at his pale, white arse. Fred's jaw dropped and I started laughing madly.

"Fred..," George said cautiously. "Please tell me that wasn't Lynna."

"Sorry, George, I wouldn't lie to a brother." Fred tossed George his trousers and boxers, and George slipped them on and turned around, smiling flirtatiously at me.

Was it weird how I found the two of them so attractive right now? I couldn't help but find myself gawking, and they both started to smirk. "Like what you see?" Fred grinned, pulling me close to him, so his chest was pressed against mine.

I squeaked a reply, and slipped away from Fred's arms to find myself in George's. They had identical, mischievous grins on their faces, and I began to blush madly. "A-Anyways," I murmured, trying to remember why I had come upstairs and how to get the image of shirtless Fred and George out of my head. "They posted the roster for the Quidditch Team." The Twins nodded, and loosened their ties on their collared-shirts.

"Come on," Fred tugged on my hand, lacing our fingers together. I followed him, George trailing after us. We walked over to the board, which had now been cleared. The Common Room was empty, and I was guessing that everyone had gone downstairs for Breakfast. I got a good look at the roster pinned up on the wooden board.

_Keeper -_

_Oliver Wood_

_Chasers -_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Phillip Klausen_

_Beaters -_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Seeker -_

_Jacob McLaggen_

"We made it!" Fred and George chorused. George lifted me off the ground and spun me around in a million circles.

"See," I said with an excited grin. "I said you'd make it. Now let's go downstairs. I'm gonna go congratulate Angelina and Alicia." I grabbed their hands and pulled them down out the Portrait Hole.

"Does this mean we have to wake up early for practice?" Fred murmured. George began to frown.

"I think it does, Dear Brother," George shook his head. "Maybe it's time to quit."

My jaw dropped and I slapped them both across the face. "Stop messing with me!" They began to snicker, and I failed trying to stifle a laugh. We walked into the Great Hall and Fred and George were greeted with 'Congratulations' and slaps on the back. I ran over to Angelina and Alicia and grinned madly.

"Congratulations, you two." I smiled at my roommates, and happily took a bite from some toast. Fred and George slipped down on either side of me.

"Thanks," Angelina's smile was huge. "I was so happy when I saw the roster." Alicia nodded in agreement, and continued eating her eggs.

"Oliver's having a Team Meeting, later today," Alicia said between bites. "To give us the schedules for Practices, and just to get another look at how we play." Fred and George nodded, and I got up from the table.

"I'm gonna go to the Loo..," I said, walking off out the door.

"I'm coming!" Fred said in a sing-song voice.

"But, I'm going to the Loo..," I said awkwardly.

"I don't care," Fred said simply. "Wouldn't want you to get raped on the way there." He shrugged.

"The only one who'd rape her is you, Mate." George said, pointing at Fred with his fork. Angelina leaned across the table and hit his head. He winced and winked at her.

"Shut up," Fred grumbled. He took my hand, and pulled me along the aisle. We walked down the corridor in silence, until Fred perked up, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Aren't we taking one right now?" I asked. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I meant a real one." He grinned.

"I just have to go to the Loo." I pushed open the door of the abandoned Second Floor Girl's Washroom. Fred followed in after me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't want Moaning Myrtle to show you a good time, would I? That's my job." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"You're a pervert, you know that right?" I retorted. "As if I'd ever let you show me good time; and I'll have you know that I nor Moaning Myrtle are Lesbians!" I opened the door of the stall, and walked in, locking it after me.

"You know, I was just kidding," I heard Fred say. I walked out of the stall, to find him pouting, his arms open.

"Let me wash my hands first." I snorted. He nodded, and I walked over to the sink, twisting it on. I cleaned and dried my hands, and turned around to find Fred again, his arms wide open. I tried to stifle a grin, and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around my waist and he buried his lips in my hair, kissing my forehead.

"Does this mean when we're fifteen, I can show you a good time?" Fred grinned at me, wolfishly.

"In your dreams, Weasley." And I sauntered out of the bathroom, without another word.

* * *

I sat in the Library, writing my Charms essay about the Invisibility Charm. The black ink was slick on the parchment, and I was pretty sure that at this rate, I'd be finished in twenty minutes.

"I never got my walk." I heard a voice say against my neck. Fred.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I murmured.

"Yes, you do. So why don't you come  
on that walk with me?" Fred smirked at me.

I hesitated. "Fine, but you'll have to wait," I gestured to my eighty percent completed essay. "I have to finish this. It's do tomorrow, you see." Fred sighed, ran a hand through his hair and sat down.

"Okay, I'll wait. As long as I get my walk."

I nodded and scrawled a little bit more about the Charm, and glanced at my book to decipher some more information. "Why do you even care so much?" I asked with a shrug. Fred gave me a perplexed look. "You know, going on this walk with me."

"Oh, I see..," Fred murmured. "Well, I suppose it's cause your bloody fun to be around, maybe because you're my best friend, and because I love to pester the living daylights out of you." Fred grinned, mischievously.

"That's what I thought," I rolled my eyes. I skimmed through my book, _Charms For The Young,_ and tried to look for the history of the Invisibility. "I'll be back. I have to find another book." I sighed.

"I'll help." Fred stated.

"No, its okay. Besides, I know that you're not going to give me the book, once you get it." I sneered.

"Fine, I'll let you get it, Princess," He said. "Get on my back." He murmured, crouching on the floor. I raised my eyebrows and he nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he slipped his hands under my legs, and waggled his eyebrows. I giggled, and he took me piggyback style to the bookshelves. I was trying to stifle my giggles as Fred ran in between the bookshelves. "Where to, Princess?" He grinned, tickling the bottom of legs.

"Charms section, Prince Charming." I laughed, and Fred shot over to the Charms section, raising me a little higher so I could grab one of the books. I reached up and giggled as my fingers set around the cracked spine.

"Got it?" Fred asked. I nodded and he flipped me over, so I was in his arms, bridal style. He brought his lips near mine, so when he talked, they grazed my chapped lips. "What about that walk now?" He chuckled. I blushed, and jumped out of his arms.

"When I'm finished, Fred." I said, walking away.

"Okay, whatever." Fred sighed, and brought his lips to my cheek and kissed me.

"Shove off, Freddie."

"I know you love me, Princess."

* * *

I woke up in someone's arms, the cold breeze burning against my cheeks. I was wearing a Puddlemere United sweatshirt, and someone's lips were on the back of my neck. "Where the bloody hell am I..?" I murmured, turning around.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Fred muttered. I sat up, the grass feeling soft under my bare legs.

"Did we fall asleep last night?" I asked. "Ou-Outside?"

"At least it's Saturday..," Fred whispered, pulling me back down. "Can we go back to sleep? You're warm, and you smell good. Like Mashed Potatoes." He mumbled, engulfing me in his arms.

"Fine..," I said, warily. "But, where are we?" I asked, curiously.

"Who gives a bloody shit?" Fred asked. "As long as I'm with you, my Princess." He mumbled in my hair. I blushed.

"Why don't we go inside?" I asked. "It's getting kind of cold." I said.

"But I want to be with you." He told me, firmly.

"I want to go inside." I whined.

"Well, I don't," Fred's hands jolted to my stomach and he began to tickle me. I began laughing madly and he grinned, devilishly. "And you don't either." I shrieked and giggled madly, ending up with Fred on top of me.

"F-Fred, st-stop! Pl-Please!" I breathed hard between my fits of laughter.

"Never!" Fred grinned, tickling my sides. I laughed so hard my stomach began to hurt. I smirked, pushed Fred into the water, and began sprinting as fast as I could, him chasing after me. I ran as quickly as possible, laughing. I went to the main gates of the Castle and ended up in the Entrance Hall. I glanced out the big doors, and saw Fred running, his grin pasted on his freckled face.

I ran up the steps, panting from all the sprinting, but I kept going. Fred was at my tail, and I definitely didn't want to be tickled again. I ran to the the Astronomy Tower and fell on the ground, gasping for air. I giggled as Fred opened the door and quirked an eyebrow. The wind had gone from cold to warm and the sun had pushed the clouds out of its way, making it shine bright and high in the sky. I sat up, sitting down on one of the benches, Fred taking the seat next to me. "That cloud kind of looks like you." I pointed to one of the millions of cotton balls in the light blue sky. Fred quirked his head, squinting his eyes.

"Does that make it the handsomest of all the clouds?" He grinned hopefully. I laughed and nodded.

_"Definitely."_ I said sarcastically.

"I'll ignore that hint of sarcasm." Fred grinned.

"Okay, Freddie," I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder. "Whatever you want."

"I love you, Princess."

I sighed. "I love you, to."

* * *

**I got ****_zero_**** reviews on my last chapter, and that was my longest one. How upsetting, lol. But, anyways, please review. It'll mean the world!**

**~ Izzy.**


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Mysteries

_I can't wait till I get to go to Hogsmeade, next year._

"Bye, Lynne." Maggie waved as she walked out the door, getting to go on the Halloween Hogsmeade trip. I couldn't help but admit I was jealous. She got to go shopping and hang out with her friends, while I stayed here and did absolutely nothing. How fun.

I waved back and returned to my eggs. I sat in the Great Hall, at the Gryffindor Table with Fred and George who were scarfing down bacon. I rolled my eyes, and looked up as I saw all of the Owls flying in, dropping packages and letters for all the students. Maggie and I's Owl, Hermes, dropped a letter in front of me. It was sealed with a shiny, gold Snitch snicker and on the other side, in messy handwriting, was written, "Ginny Weasley". I smiled, and took of the sticker, putting it on my forehead.

"Who' it from?" Fred asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Ginny," I replied, half-heartedly. Fred and George nodded, returning to their conversations and food. I opened the envelope, and pulled out a piece of folded notebook paper. I unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Lynne,_

_How's going back to Hogwarts? I really miss you, Ron's being a little prick, it's quite annoying. Mum, Dad, Ron, and Charlie say hello. I really hope Christmas comes soon, it's so boring here. Tell Maggie, Fred, and George I said hello. Okay, Bye._

_Love,_

_ Ginny._

I grinned inwardly as I read the part about Ronald. He was always quite obnoxious; like a little brother, I suppose. I wonder if Maggie thought I was an obnoxious prick. I shrugged. "Ginny says hello," I told the boys. I picked at my eggs some more.

"Hm..," George mumbled. "Can you lot believe it was a year ago when we nicked the Map from Filch's office?" He grinned with pride. I nodded, smiling enthusiastically.

"What should we do today?" Fred asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I thought for a bit.

"Why don't we go play Quidditch?" I asked. It had been a pretty long time since I had gotten on a broom. At least not since my accident, I think.

"Sure, why not?" George shrugged.

"Yea," Fred smiled at me, giving my shoulder a light squeeze. "Practice makes perfect, right Georgie?" He grinned at his Twin. We got out of our seats, and walked out the Great Hall. We decided to play near the Black Lake. We went to the Locker Room, to go get our brooms. Even though I didn't play Quidditch, I had kept it in Fred's locker, just incase. Fred used him wand to open the locker, the door opening with a _click._ He handed me my broom, and got his, while George grabbed his broom from his locker directly opposite from Fred's. We walked out to the Black Lake, far from the kids having picnics, and kicking the ball back and forth in the green, soft grass. Despite all the happy students outside, it was rather cold. Since it was a weekend, I had decided to wear my skinny jeans, and Fred's Chudley Cannons pullover, which was orange and had "Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team" written on it in black. It smelled like Fred's scent, which kind of smelled like Ice Cream. I smiled inwardly.

Instead of playing Traditional Quidditch, we hit the Quaffle back and forth for what seemed to be hours, but was only a blur of twenty-five minutes. We all flew back down, and fell into the grass. I buried my face in the long, baggy sleeves of the pullover, and I felt myself getting high off of his scent. I giggled quietly, making sure as heck that Fred and George couldn't hear. We sat in the grass and chatted for a while, and decided to go to the Kitchens to grab a snack. I was hoping Winky had some leftover Mashed Potatoes from last night's Dinner, but I couldn't be to sure. I might as well have eaten the whole load yesterday, anyways. When we walked back into the Castle - after putting our brooms away - we saw teachers rushing the students into the Great Hall, rapidly and panicky. My stomach started to feel queasy, and I swallowed the lump in my throat, which felt like a huge, mushy chunk of ice that hadn't been chewed. I remember choking on one once. Professor Flitwick ushered us in, giving me a sympathetic look. I felt more worry rush up to my head. Fred glanced at me, his brow furrowed. He saw my expression and pulled me close as we sat down. "It'll be fine, Lynne." He placed his hand on my knee, and gave me a reassuring smile.

Professor Dumbledore walked up the Podium at the stage, in front of the Staff Table. He cleared his throat, and began to speak, his voice slightly raspy. "Students, may I have your attention..," He started. "As you all know, many people in the Wizarding World have been getting kidnapped. Today, at the Halloween Hogsmeade Trip, we had some as well. Three students - all Muggleborns or with Muggleborn Parents, if I may add - had gone to the bathroom, and hadn't come back for minutes, claimed to be missing by the Students accompanying them. I shall read these names out loud, and any of their siblings will be sent to my Office immediately after this. I must also add, that Hogwarts will be going on a serious lockdown until Christmas Break." The Hall erupted in protest, shouts coming from every table.

"What about Quidditch?" Oliver Wood shouted, his face baffled.

"I assure you Mr. Wood," Dumbledore said calmly. "the Quidditch Season will continue _after_ the Lockdown. It is important for us to keep our Students safe." The angry Students were silent, and Dumbledore continued to speak. "The Students of the kidnapping today were, Anthony Rabena, a Sixth Year Hufflepuff, Lilliana Seville, a Fourth Year Hufflepuff, and Maggie Murphy, a Seventh Year Ravenclaw. Any siblings of those three students must, again, come to my Office immediately after for important information." My face paled. I began to breathe heavy, and my face was soon soaked in tears. Students began to return to their Common Rooms, but Fred, George, and I still sat there, Fred's arms wrapped around me. George left a few minutes later, along with Lee. It was just an empty Great Hall, except for some stray students, along with a little Ravenclaw Girl with blonde hair, crying.

I buried my face in Fred's shirt, and cried for a few minutes, gasping for air. "Sh..," Fred murmured in my ear. "It'll be all right. Maggie will be all right, I promise. You're safe, okay? I'm here; and I promise to keep you safe." He kissed my cheek. I nodded meekly, and stood up.

"I-I should g-go to Professor Dumbledore's office," I stuttered quietly, playing with the hem of the pullover.

"You can come sleep in my Dorm tonight, if you want," Fred added. I nodded, liking the idea. "Well, I think I'll go finish up some homework." Fred pecked my cheek once more, and walked out of the Great Hall. I stood there, wiping my wet, sticky cheeks with my orange sleeves. I trudged out of the Great Hall, watching Fred's red hair disappear around the corner. I trotted up the stairs, Students giving me sympathetic smiles, or pointing at me, or frowning. I stopped in front of the Headmaster's door, and said the password, which was _Licorice Wands._ The door opened, and Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk. There was a massive bookshelf behind him, millions of books stacked side by side. It was rather pretty, the books neat and tidy.

"Good Afternoon, Miss. Murphy," Professor Dumbledore smiled at me. Professor McGonagall entered the door, and bustled over, sitting in the chair near the window. "I'm deeply sorry about your Sister. The Ministry is immediately sending out a group of trained Aurors to find her and your Parents." I forced a small smile, and held back the tears. "I am told that you are staying with Molly and Arthur Weasley; am I correct?" He asked me. I nodded, glancing at my feet. "Mrs. Weasley has said that she will act as your temporary Guardian for the time until your Parents are found. As for your house - which has been abandoned for some time now, I presume - will not be sold, but will be now be paid for by the Ministry of Magic, since your parents cannot pay the bills."

Professor McGonagall spoke up. "This year, though, we simply not allow you to leave school early, because of how many classes you will have missed. For you to be able to pass your O.W.L.S, Miss. Murphy, you must be here, at Hogwarts, for the full Second Year," I nodded, just wishing I could leave. "You are dismissed."

I quickly got up and ran out the door, tears streaming down my cheeks. _What was happening?_

* * *

I had immediately gone to my Dorm after the talk with the Professors. I had skipped the Feast, and sat on my bed, my face buried in my pillow. I cried, my pillow drenched in my tears and sweat. I just wanted to fall asleep here, forever. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, trying to control my hard breathing. Luckily, I was able to get tomorrow's Lessons cancelled; the Professors - not including Snape, of course - felt I needed some time to "cope".

I had noticed that I missed Maggie so much, was because of how she had changed so much one year ago. It was like she was the Villain in the morning, and the Hero in the night. That day had been full of confusion, from the Twins and myself, but I found out why Maggie had such a drastic change in her attitude. She had met someone. A new girl, named Blayne. Blayne had pretty, white blonde hair that traveled to her elbows in Bohemian waves. Her eyes were a lovely green color, and reminded me of Spring. Blayne had moved from the States. Apparently, a warm part near the West. Her aura was so pleasant, and Blayne had come from a whole family of happy, kind people. It was odd, Maggie becoming friends with this kind, girl. Blayne's kindness rubbed off on Maggie quick, and they soon became the best of friends. Inseparable. Maggie had been the sweet, big sister I had always wanted her to be, ever since than.

I pulled my body up, limply, and walked out of bed. I had been laying there for what ended up being hours, and everyone returned from the feast. I changed into plaid, navy blue pajama pants, and kept the pullover on. I walked downstairs, into the Common Room to find Fred and George sitting in the armchairs, talking to Madisyn and Alicia. I mumbled a greeting, and sat down on the couch next to George. "You feeling alright?" He asked sympathetically. I nodded and fell back into the soft, warmth of the couch.

"Are you guys taking classes off tomorrow?" I asked curiously. They all shook their heads, and frowned.

"Well, we best be heading upstairs," Alicia said. "Goodnight, Boys. Night, Lynne." I nodded, and frowned. My whole family had gone missing. Does that mean I'm next?

"Just because we're supposed to have classes tomorrow-" Fred said with a small smile.

"-doesn't mean we're going to go." George finished, pulling me in close to him. I smiled softly, and Fred grinned.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Fred asked. George and I nodded in agreement and went upstairs to the Second Year Boys Dorm. Fred and George headed to the Washroom, to brush their teeth, while I had already done that in my Dorm. I crawled under Fred's warm, red covers, and buried my face in the pillow. My nose was pressed against the softness of the pillow which smelled exactly like Fred. He exited the Loo with George, wearing Boxer Shorts and t-shirts. George settled into bed, pulling the covers over his head._ "Lumos."_ Fred murmured, the lights closing as he got into bed, pulling my head to his chest, and I could hear his steady heart beat.

"Will it all be okay soon?" I mumbled in his ear. Fred ran his fingers through my wavy hair and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"I promise it will," He whispered. "And when it is, I'll be there right next to you. Through thick and thin."

"Promise you'll keep me safe?" I murmured.

"I've promised you that a million times. You know I will." Fred said.

"I know..," I said, my voice hitching, and I felt tears pushing their way to my thick, black eyelashes. "It's just that everything has been going wrong since Christmas, last year. Mum and Dad were kidnapped, a-and now Maggie's gone and I just don't know what I should do. I think that I'll be next." And the tears were streaming down my face.

"But you won't be gone next," Fred whispered, his lips brushing against mine, his fingers wiping the tears off my cheeks. "Look, who knows, maybe Maggie ran away. You can never be to sure."

"Fred! Think about it!" I whispered in a exasperated voice. "Three other kids went missing as well. Three kids - all Muggleborns - don't just run away like that. I-I don't know. It just seems as though Hogwarts isn't safe." I muttered. Fred frowned and stroked my hair.

"It'll all be okay, Lynnie. I won't let anyone hurt my Princess."

* * *

**Wow! Eight reviews! Please, please, please reviews. I'm working hard on this story. Also, an important note is that even though I am changing the plot, this won't just revolve around Harry. Lynne will have minor problems as well, but I will keep the story ****_mostly_**** the same. Keep reading!**

**~ Izzy.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Astronomy Tower

_I think Oliver's going insane. It's quite frightening, actually._

I was sitting in the Common Room, doing Potions Homework, when the tall, lanky Scottish Boy burst through the Portrait Hole; his face was tomato red and I thought I could actually see the smoke coming from his pointy ears. "I can't take it!" He roared, hitting his head against the wall.

"Oliver..," Phillip Klausen reassured. "Calm down, Bro."

"Yea," Fred started, clapping him on the back. "The Lockdown will be over, soon."

_"Soon_ isn't soon enough! I can't take it anymore." Oliver groaned, flinging onto the couch, next to me.

"It's only a month or two," I said, not looking up. "Won't go by that slowly." I added with a shrug.

"For me, Murphy..," Oliver sighed. "it'll go by slowly._ Very, very_ slowly." He buried his face in his sweaty palms.

"Look, Mate. If we can survive it, I think you can as well." George pointed out, exasperatedly. I thought about it, setting my quill down. Oliver's life basically revolved around Quidditch. He was a Fourth Year, and was one of the youngest Captains Hogwarts had ever had. He was quite proud of his position, but took it way to seriously. Practices every morning for three hours, practices in the evenings for three _more_ hours. Wood didn't even care if it was raining or snowing. There was going to be a Practice. Every. Single. Day. I bet he wouldn't care if there was a bloody war going on! The Boy would be killing Death Eaters with one hand, flying on a broom, and blocking Quaffles with his other hand. Everyone got quite annoyed of him, but no one said anything. We just simply said he was "dedicated". There is absolutely nothing wrong with being dedicated. Insanely dedicated? Well, there is possibly something wrong with that.

I liked Oliver, though. He was nice, funny, and he was really talented. So I didn't overreact about him being such a wanker when it came to Quidditch. Sometimes his fits were hilarious. Throwing pillows, yelling, smashing his head against the walls. There's a rumor he tried to fall off his broom during a match because Gryffindor was loosing so bad, but I won't believe a word of it. Oliver whined, "There's a difference between You and I, Weasley!" He threw his hands in the air, annoyed. "I'm Captain, Quidditch is my life; my Wife, my Baby. Quidditch is my everything. It's like Fred going insane without Ly-" Oliver was cut off by a glaring Fred.

I blushed, and whipped my head back to my long roll of parchment. I tried to change the subject. "I..," I perked up, "agree with Oliver. It's been forever since I got some fresh air." I pointed out, giving George a look. The other students who had been gathered around murmured and nodded.

"I suppose we could use some of it." An older Boy said, with a shrug.

"Yea, well keep dreaming. We still have one month and fifteen days till Christmas, and we still won't be free from the Castle," Percy said, smugly. "You have two months. Good luck, Pricks." He sauntered off and I could feel everyone glaring at his back.

"It's been two weeks since those kids went missing. We could convince Professor McGonagall to listen." Oliver pointed out.

"Like she'll listen to us!" Fred grumbled. I rolled my eyes and continued to scrawl on the parchment, and I was surprised at how my writing was still legible.

I like being a Gryffindor.

* * *

I was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. My window was slightly open, a chilly breezy blowing through. As of now, though, I didn't care if it was cold. It was good enough to get some fresh air. I swear, Angelina, Alicia, and Madisyn wear so much perfume.

I got up, sauntered to the window and sat down on the seat. I let the cool, icy wind blow against my face. It was so quiet - all I could hear was Alicia's quiet snoring and the loud chirping of crickets. I licked my teeth, feeling the roughness of my braces. My hair was up in a top knot and I was wearing baggy, red shorts and a white tank top. My eyes closed and I sat there, in the armchair, for what seemed to be hours, but was only a few minutes.

I could feel slight pecking at my forearm and my drowsy eyes fluttered open. I glanced down warily and saw a paper bird, smiling up at me. I laughed and unfolded the bird, finding tiny, messy writing.

_Dear Princess,_

_Since you need some fresh air, why not join me at the Astronomy Tower? No isn't an option, Love._

_Fred_

I rolled my eyes, and turned around, glancing at the clock. It read '2:37', so I supposed I could go and meet Fred. It had been quite a while since we had some time alone. I walked to the bathroom, retied my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on some shoes. I tiptoed out my dorm and went down to the vacant Common Room. I opened the Portrait Hole and looked up at the Fat Lady, who was snoring away. I snorted and crept down the corridor, and up the long flight of stairs. I stood outside of the door that led to the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello, Princess." Fred mumbled, kissing my ear.

"Hi," I replied softly. "Why'd you want me to come up here?"

"Hm..," Fred murmured. "It's possible that I missed you." He shrugged, pushing the door to the Tower open.

It was beautiful. Sure, I had been here for classes before in the Evening when a few stars were out; but the sky was a midnight black, lit by millions of twinkling stars, right now. It was breathtaking. "It's lovely." I whispered.

"I knew you'd like it," Fred smiled, and we sat down on the bench. He looked me over and furrowed his brow. "Are you cold?" Fred didn't wait for my answer and took off his jacket, putting it on me. I smiled thankfully and leaned into him.

"How'd I get a friend as good as you?" I asked in a hushed voice, looking up at him.

"I don't know," Fred grinned. "But you're definitely the luckiest girl in the world to be friends with me, right?" He winked. I tried to suppress my laugh, but failed. I started to giggle, falling into Fred's arms.

"Oh, of course, Prince Charming." I snorted, burying my face in his chest. My breathing was soft and uneven. I felt it hitch every now and than. Fred pulled me up and grinned.

"Are you scared?" He asked after a while. The corners of his mouth were down in a concerned frown. "That it's happening all over again?"

"I don't know..," I whispered. "Would you be? If you were in my place." Fred paused, his caramel-colored eyes in thought.

"I guess I would. That I would be next," He explained, hugging me. "and If I lost George; well I would die. Lynna, even if it isn't my family, I'm still scared."

"Why are you scared?" I questioned, tears prickling at the back of my eyes.

"I-I just don't want to lose you," And than Fred began to cry. It had been years since I had seen tears fall from his eyes. I hadn't seen Fred Gideon Weasley cry since he was a scrawny, short seven year old boy. "Lynne.." - Fred gasped for air - "I love you so very much. You're my Princess. Now that Maggie is gone, I'm scared you're next. I'd kill myself if you were kidnapped. I don't want anyone to touch any part of your pretty self. A-And not knowing what was happening to you, well that w-would be terrible." Fred held me against his trembling body. I felt tears gush out of my eyes. I cried against his chest, and he rocked me back and forth. Fred's sobbing eventually stopped, but I couldn't make myself do the same.

"I am scared, Fred. Hogwarts doesn't feel safe," I said, pulling myself away from him. My eyes were bloody red, and my nose had become stuffy. "M-Maybe we should just go inside." I murmured.

"N-No!" Fred protested. "Please, stay with me. I swear, no one will hurt you." I whimpered.

"Fred, please..," I murmured, heading to the door. "I just want to go to sleep." I whipped back around, pulling my hand out of his grasp and I trudged to the door.

"F-Fine," Fred yawned. "At least sleep in my room. Just tonight." His eyes were wide and watery. He was pleading and I scowled.

"Only tonight," I said. "And if we're late for DADA tomorrow, you'll get it, Frederick Weasley." We crept along the corridors and outside of the Portrait Hole. Fred tapped on the painting of the Lady a few times, until her eyes jolted open.

"What are you doing up so late?" She whispered, frantically.

"Mind your own business," Fred glared._ "Confungi."_ The Portrait Hole creaked open, and we walked in sitting down on the couch. I slipped off Fred's soft, black jacket and handed it to him.

"Thanks," I mumbled after a while. "It meant a lot. I'm sorry I got scared, it's just that ever-"

"Sh..," Fred kissed me softly on the lips. Once I got over my shock, I kissed back. "I understand. I'd be scared too." He shrugged, and took me upstairs.

I like being Fred Weasley's Princess.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Review please, I want feedback.**

**~ Izzy.**


	13. Chapter 13: Verdimillious Duo

_I think I've finally found someone who is more annoying than Marcus Flint._

You see, Professor Quirrell had always annoyed me. His voice was too high and he would never stop stuttering. He walked way too slow. I know I shouldn't hate someone because they have such little flaws like that, but for me, if you add 'em all together.., _you get a big disgusting mess._ His classes were boring anyways. He didn't use an interesting method of teaching; just long, boring lectures that had all of the students sleeping.

I sat at my desk next to George, with Lee and Fred throwing stuff at our heads from behind. Quirrell was giving a lecture about Verdimillious Duo; a charm that could harm foes, and reveal objects that were hidden by Dark Magic. I whipped my head around and scowled at Fred, who winked flirtatiously at me.

"Quit it," I muttered.

Fred leaned up and whispered, "Why should I?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so." I murmured, doodling on my parchment. Boys are so annoying. Especially Fred. Some days he was the nicest boy in the world, and other days he was an annoying little prat. I sighed, leaning back.

"L-Like its pre-cursor, V-Verdimillious Duo can have t-two forms with d-different effects, though u-unlike Verdimillious Uno this spell's dual f-forms are m-marked by different colours," Professor Quirrell said, his voice hitching every now and then.

I looked down at my textbook page and began to read.

_ If one quickly casts the charm whilst aiming for a specific target it will cause green sparks and/or green electrical discharge to explode and crackle all around the victim, hurting them (and hence is useful in dueling). This is the green form._

_If one draws out the casting (saying the incantation slowly and waving the wand in a circle overhead), aiming for thin air above the caster then an orb of red light will be thrown skywards from the wand tip like a flare, exploding several metres away in a blinding flash and illuminating the entire room for a short period of time. While the light from the spell fills the room, objects hidden by Dark magic will be revealed so that they are temporarily visible and tangible again (as the light fades, so do the Dark objects). This is the red form._

I glanced up at Quirrell and saw that his face was red. He had obviously noticed that we weren't paying attention, not even any of the Ravenclaws, which was quite a surprise, in my opinion. He cleared his throat and squeaked, "W-Would any of you like to attempt to do this ch-charm?" Hands bolted into the air, and I reluctantly raised mine as well. It would be better than sitting, and doing absolutely nothing. Professor Quirrell gave a small, queasy smile. "I suppose all of you can p-perform the charm than..," His eyes scanned the room, and they landed on Lee. "Mr. Jordan.., why d-don't you give it a go, first?"

Lee hesitantly nodded, and stood up. I turned around in my seat, curiously staring at him. Professor Quirrell placed a mouse in front of Lee, and I saw Fred's face pale. Lee waved his wand in a circle and slashed it forward. _"Verdimillious Duo!"_ A sparking, green light came out from the tip of his wand, hitting the mouse. The poor, helpless rat lost his arm. I grimaced, seeing the singular arm only a few inches away from the mouse.

"Miss. Murphy, why don't you g-go next?" Quirrell prodded.

"Okay," I shrugged, nodding a bit. I looked quizzically at the Professor. "Don't I get a mouse?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, of c-course not. You'll b-be attempting to make a r-red light come out, not a green one."

I nodded slowly. "Okay," I murmured, standing up. All eyes were on me, except for Madisyn, who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. I waved my wand in a circular motion, and whipped it forward, a red light bolting out from the tip. I glanced at the Professor, whose eyes were widened. His hands flew to his purple turban, as he tried to keep it on.

"Class d-dismissed!" He shouted, running into his office, slamming the door.

All of us students rushed out of the classroom. We still had a good fifteen minutes until Charms, so Fred, George, and I headed to the Common Room._ "Animagus," _George said to the Fat Lady. The Portrait Hole opened and we headed inside, going up to the Boy's Dorm.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked, pulling me down with him on his bed,

"I don't really know," I admitted. I pulled my Defense Against the Dark Arts book out of my bag, and flipped open to the page about Verdimillious Duo. "But look.., it says here that the green light harms enemies, and the red one reveals objects hidden by Dark Magic. You don't think..," I trailed off.

"Lynna, you must be going insane. I doubt Quirrell is hiding a dark force in his turban." George said.

"Well, than why do you think Professor did that?" I challenged, crossing my arms.

"He's probably just an insane wanker," George rolled his eyes, sitting down in one of the armchairs. "You worry too much."

"Yea, Lynne. Maybe his turban was just slipping off and he needed to fix it." Fred added, leaning his head back onto his pillow. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"You guys are probably right," I lied. I still thought Professor Quirrell was hiding something. Sure, he was a bit insane; but just because your turban was slipping off, doesn't mean you have to start screaming your head off. "I'm going to go Charms early." I said.

"I'll come as well," Fred said.

"Okay, I'll see you two later." George said, not looking up from the Quidditch book he was skimming through. Fred and I walked down to the Common Room, to find it mostly empty except for Oliver and Lee, who were discussing something intently. I whisked my way through the Portrait Hole, and began to walk down the corridor, Fred trailing behind me.

"George is right." Fred stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked quizzically.

"I want you," Fred murmured, "to stop worrying." His lips grazed my ear, and I felt myself stiffen.

"I can't," I shrugged. "I've been worrying a lot more since Christmas, haven't I?" Fred nodded, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"I guess I can't blame you." Fred pointed.

"Exactly."

"I just don't like it when you worry," He said. "It makes me feel sad."

"Well you shouldn't," I mumbled. "We're going to be best friends for a long time, Fred Weasley. I suggest you get used to it." And I swiftly walked into Professor Flitwick's Classroom.

"If I'm going to be your best friend for a long time, than I think I should worry."

"I don't want you to, okay? I'll be fine; maybe I'm just a wanker, cause I know you think I am!" I said, raising my voice. Fred stared at me with sadness and confusion. I sat down, and rested my arms on the desk, burying my face in them.

I stayed like that for most of class, until I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind. I turned around to look at George's concerned face. "You okay?" he asked.

I shook my head meekly. "Can we talk after class?" I asked him. George nodded and returned to what he was doing.

I sighed. I hate being me.

* * *

I felt someone sit down next to me. I was doing homework in the Common Room, and was sitting on the nice, warm couch.

"So," George began. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

I thought for a moment. I bit my lip and sighed. What was it that I wanted to talk about? "I'm not completely sure." I mumbled.

"You just seemed down today in Charms. Is it about what happened in DADA with Quirrell?" George asked.

"No, it isn't. It's just that everything has been going wrong for a while. It all used to be easy, and now it isn't. There used to be no kidnappings, or deaths..," I muttered. "And I'm always worrying so much! Why is it just so hard to stop worrying?"

"Lynne..," George furrowed his brow. "about what I said earlier, with you always worrying.., I'm sorry about it. I didn't mean it. If I was in your place, I would be a wreck, no doubt."

"But, why me?" I asked, my lip quivering. How could so much happen to a 13 year old?

"Anything can happen. It could be Fred and I in your place. You're not a bad person, it just happens. To anyone," George whispered. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You'll be fine. Why don't you go talk to Fred? He seemed kind of upset as well."

"I don't know," I started. "I think I got in a bit of a fight with him."

"How?"

"I just yelled at him." I muttered.

"What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. It's just.., he was being so overprotective, and he kept on telling me to stop worrying so much, and, and I just got annoyed! He thinks he's the reason I'm alive! For Merlin's sake, I can take care of myself!" I said.

"He just wants you to be safe, that's all."

"Why does he even care?"

"Because," George murmured. "he loves you. You're his everything, Lynnie."

"I'm not."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'm going to go to bed. G'Night." George said. I gave him a half-wave, and laid down on the couch.

Boys are so annoying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! This chapter is important for the future. **

**~ Izzy.**


	14. Chapter 14: It'll All Get Better Soon

_Just ask, Lynne! It's not even that hard._

I sat at my desk in Transfiguration when the bell rang, and I was debating wether or not I should ask Professor McGonagall about the incident in DADA yesterday. It had been bugging me quite a bit.

As everyone cleared the classroom, including Fred and George - who I hadn't spoken to all day - I went up to Professor McGonagall and just blurted out, "I think something is wrong with Professor Quirrell!"

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "How so, Miss. Murphy?" She asked me, curiously.

"Well..," I mumbled. "It's just that, yesterday in Defense Against The Dark Arts, I cast a spell in class - Verdimillious Duo - and Professor Quirrell, well seemed to be going insane! I was just wondering if you knew something? It's been pestering me quite a lot."

"Why don't you stay for a cup of tea, and I can answer your question," McGonagall waved her wand, and a kettle began floating around the Classroom, and into her Office. We walked inside and sat down in the plush armchairs. "Now, Miss. Murphy; tell me exactly what happened."

"I cast Verdimillious Duo, the red light, which as you probably know reveals objects hidden by Dark Magic.., and Professor Quirrell well, looked kind of queasy. His turban began to slip off - not slipping off really, more like unwrapping itself rapidly - and he started to get quite nervous. Th-Then, he yelled at us to leave, fifteen minutes before the bell was supposed to ring." I explained.

"Hm..," Professor murmured. "That's quite interesting, but to be honest, Miss. Murphy, I've always thought Professor Quirrell was an odd character. There is just something off about him."

"I was just hoping you could tell me stuff about him."

"Well, he joined the Hogwarts Staff this year, but you must've already known that. He is a Halfblood, and was a Ravenclaw. Although, he was also a perfect student. We went to school together, and he was Prefect and Head Boy. Top of all of his classes, as well," Professor McGonagall said. "He doesn't seem to be someone who would use Dark Magic. But, when he began teaching at Hogwarts, he seemed to start acting strangely. Although, he was teased quite a lot during our school days."

"Must be the Students," I joked.

"Well, you all have definitely made me go insane."

* * *

I walked into the Great Hall for dinner that night, and spotted Fred and George. I went over and gave a half-wave at them.

"Hey, Lynne." George smiled.

"Hi," I said, taking a bite from a chicken leg. "I think I'm going to go to the Library later.., Do you guys want to come?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm meeting Angelina later." George shrugged.

Fred looked up, "I'll come." His eyes lit up when I nodded. I couldn't help but find myself blush. After eating dinner in silence, Fred and I exited the Great Hall.

"So," Fred murmured. I bit my lip and stared at my shoes as we walked.

"So." I mumbled.

"Look, Lynne. I'm really sorry about yesterday. It's just that..," Fred trailed off.

"It's okay, Fred. Really. I'm just happy we're friends again."

"A-Are you sure?" His voice hitched. I smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"I'm okay." I grinned and tugged on his arm, leading the tall boy to the Library. We walked inside and sat down at one of the tables. I pulled a piece of parchment out of my bag and sighed.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Hmm," I mumbled. "Well, it's just that.., I've been wondering about Professor Quirrell. I decided to look for the list of all Hogwarts Students from the previous years."

"Why?" Fred asked, curiously.

"I'm just curious, that's all." I murmured. I stood up and walked down the rows of bookshelves and found a thick, leather book that said '_Hogwarts Students Information, Years 1950 - 1960'_. Fred and I sat down on the carpet, and opened the book. We flipped to the year of 1956, when Professor Quirrell was a Fifth Year, and found his name under the Ravenclaw Section.

"Quirinus Quirrell was a Ravenclaw, Prefect, and Head Boy during his Hogwarts Schooling." Fred read, pulling me against his chest.

"That's it?" I asked with a sad sigh. "They don't have anymore information?"

"Nope," Fred mumbled sadly. "Right after that they start telling you about some girl named Anna Quister. What did McGonagall tell you?"

"Same things..," I said. "and that Quirrell was bullied during his school years."

"I'm not shocked." Fred said.

"But, what am I supposed to do now?"

"We," Fred murmured.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"But, what are _we_ supposed to do now," Fred corrected me. I smiled and grinned into Fred's chest.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked hesitantly. Fred and I were creeping around in the corridors after curfew, going to Quirrell's office, so we could find more things. He was still holding Late Night Detentions in his Classroom, and since his office was two floors above the classroom, we were sure he wasn't there.

"Yes. Now hush," He murmured, his fingers grazing my lips. I sighed as we slowly crept down the long, wide corridor. We stopped in front of the office door and I pulled out my wand._ "Alohamora."_ I murmured. The door clicked immediately, and I turned the knob.

The office was tidy; but small. There was a desk in the back of the room, with a Ravenclaw banner hanging on the wall. There were shelves up on each of the walls, holding books and boxes. The room was muggy, with spiders crawling in the corners. Fred walked over to Quirrell's desk, and began whisking drawers open. He was fishing in each little cubby as quick as possible. Fred pulled out a few letters, pieces of parchment, a book of Dark Spells, and a book about the Wizarding War.

"Let's go," Fred whispered. We ran out and locked the door behind us. After sprinting to the Seventh Floor Corridor, we were at the Portrait Hole. We went to the corner of the Common Room, and set everything down in between us. "Three letters, two pieces of parchment, and two books."

"Let's look at the parchment first," I suggested. Fred took one and handed me the other. I unfolded the paper and began to read in my head.

**_Plan - [MK]_**

**_Gain Trust at the Building_**

**_Steal the leaders over Break_**

**_Take the eldest on HH Trip_**

**_Take the doubles for torture_**

**_Take the youngest of them all_**

"Fred..," I murmured. "Read this." I handed him the letter, my arms covered in goosebumps.

"I got a plan as well. But, mine said 'Plan - PS', not 'Plan - MK'. What's it supposed to mean?"

"It must be a riddle, or something."

"'Cause he didn't want anyone to understand," Fred muttered. "Read my parchment first, and than we can try to find out what they mean." I nodded and began to read the letter.

**_Plan - [PS]_**

**_A hundredth of a century Later_**

**_Open the protector_**

**_Lure the Chosen One_**

**_Into the area_**

**_Death_**

**_Joining the others In the Dungeons_**

"A hundredth of a century later..," I mumbled. "I think that means, a year. A century is one hundred years, and a hundredth would be splitting that by one hundred."

"Okay," Fred nodded, scrawling that down on the parchment. "Open the protector .. what's something that protects things. Something not human?" He asked.

"A room?" I asked.

"Or..," He scratched his chin. "A vault. Like the ones in Gringotts."

"You're a genius, Fred." I grinned and kissed his nose. His face turned red and laughed.

"Th-Thanks," He mumbled. "It was nothing."

"Next line," I smiled. "Lure The Chosen One into the area.., Well, whoever The Chosen One is most likely going to go down to the area."

"To stop Quirrell," Fred added. "And than he's going to kill 'em."

"And he's going to attempt to kill someone before that, if he wants The Chosen One to join the 'others' in the Dungeon." I mumbled.

"This guy is out of control." Fred attempted to make me smile.

"We think that this means 'a hundred years later, Professor Quirrell will open a Vault, lure The Chosen One down to some area. Than, he'll kill him or her. And he'll take their dead body to the Dungeons, where he can put them with the others with he has killed." I said, taking a breath.

"What about the other one?" Fred asked. I sighed, and laid down, resting my head in Fred's lap.

"Read it to me." I murmured.

"Gain trust at the building," Fred whispered to me, "must mean getting a job at Hogwarts," I nodded. "And steal the leaders must mean kidnap someone over a break,"

"Like the kidnappings over Christmas Break, last year! Remember, Quirrell left school early for Break because he was supposedly sick!" I pointed out. "Leaders must mean parents, like leaders of the family."

"Okay, so as of now, we think Quirrell kidnapped your parents," Fred ran his fingers through my hair. "Take the eldest. Maggie was the eldest sibling. It also says on the 'HH Trip'. Maggie was kidnapped on the Halloween Hogsmeade Trip." Fred pointed out. I nodded, elephants stomping around in my stomach.

"Take the doubles for torture." I murmured.

"Who in the name of bloody hell are the doubles?" Fred wondered.

"Not sure," I shrugged. "Skip that line."

Fred nodded. "Take the youngest of them all."

"I suppose that m-means me," I mumbled.

"It could mean someone else."

"It means me, Fred. But, now that I know, I'll stay alert." I murmured.

"No! We need to tell Dumbledore or McGonagall. You have to stay safe!" Fred said worriedly.

"This is my own problem," I whispered, locking my fingers with his. "Read the letter."

Fred grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, throwing the trash behind him. "It says," He began, "Dear Richard, I have the parents and the girl trapped in the Dungeons down at Malfoy Manor. Although, Lucius was shocked at first, when I showed him my turban, he finally believed I was 'Tom Riddle's' Servant. I will be planning to take the youngest girl at the end of the school year, and the two boys for interrogation before that. A few months before I suppose. Possibly around Christmas. This will be the death of Alex Murphy and his family. I'm planning the other murders after Potter's. Sincerely, Quirinus."

"The death-" Fred started.

"-of Alex Murphy..," I shuddered and began to sob. "W-Why is he out to kill my family? What did _we_ ever do to him?" I choked.

"Sh..," Fred murmured in my ear. "It'll all get better, soon."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Another important chapter. More information of Quirrell and Alex [Lynne's Dad] next chapter. Please review! I only got one review on my last chapter.**

**~ Izzy. **


	15. Chapter 15: Ryan Hughes

_I want my Mom, and my Dad, and Maggie back. Please find them soon._

I sat on the floor of the Owlery, which was entirely covered in straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles. I sighed as I brushed dirt of my jeans for the millionth time and finished writing my simple, quick letter to Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I was wondering if you knew anything about my Father and a man named Quirinus Quirrell, from back when he was at Hogwarts._

_Love,_

_Lynna._

"Seems good enough." I said to myself.

"What seems good enough?" I heard a voice bark from behind me. I whipped around and so Ryan Hughes lurking behind me. Ryan was one of the nastiest, meanest Slytherin Second Years at Hogwarts. He had messy, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and he always wore a smirk on his face. He grinned devilishly. "What's wrong, Murphy?"

"Nothing, actually. I'm doing quite well, if you were wondering." I said snidely, trying to walk past Ryan, but he blocked my way.

"Wha' have you got there?" He asked, his hand jolting out from his side, to grab the letter.

"None of your business, Hughes! Leave me alone!" I shouted, trying to get past him.

"I don't think so," He clucked.

"Well, I do," I growled. "If you'll excuse me." I shoved him, Ryan falling to the ground. I tried to walk away, but my foot was grabbed and I was pulled to the floor.

"I'll leave you alone," He murmured, "once I see that letter."

I sighed in annoyance, and pushed Ryan away from me. "If I let you read it, promise you won't ask any questions, or tell anyone."

"I swear on my Mum's bloody life." He said, holding up his hand. I handed him the folded letter. His eyes scanned the paper quickly, and his brows became furrowed.

"Why do you wanna know about that wanker?" He asked curiously, leaning against the wall.

"You promised you wouldn't ask any questions." I mumbled, staring at my shoes.

"Com'n. Just tell me, Lynne." He whispered.

"Why do you care anyways?" I snarled. "You've treated me like shit since the day we started school here."

"Maybe it's 'cause I wanted your attention." He murmured.

"Why would you want my attention?" I said, obliviously.

"'Cause I like you!" Ryan said exasperatedly. "It's not that hard to notice!"

"Why would you like me?" I asked.

"Aren't I supposed to be asking you the questions?" He retorted.

"Whatever," I snarled once more. I trudged over to my Owl, Hermes. I attached the rolled up parchment to his leg, and he flew off, into the clear, blue sky. "I better get going now. Wouldn't want to miss breakfast." But, once again, Ryan grabbed my arm before I could escape.

"Why don't you take a walk with me? I swear, I won't do anything bad." Ryan pleaded. I gave a sigh.

"Fine," I muttered. "But, no tricks. Got it, Hughes?" He nodded and we walked out of the Owlery.

"So," He perked up, as we walked along the corridor. "Can you tell me now why you wanted to know about him?"

"Well," I mumbled, "you know how my Parents and Sister were kidnapped, not too long ago?" - Ryan nodded - "Well, I have this odd feeling that Quirrell's the one who kidnapped them." Ryan's jaw dropped.

"You can't actually think that, right?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, I do," I shrugged. "I found some things in his office - with Fred - and they didn't look quite normal - or sane." I explained.

"Well..," Ryan murmured. "Whatever you think is right, that's okay." He shrugged. I couldn't help but send him a small smile.

"Why don't you answer my question now, 'eh?" I asked.

He blushed, turning the color of one of the ripe tomatoes growing in the Weasley's garden. "I don't why. I just do." I laughed.

"You have to have a reason," I explained.

"I know that," Ryan grinned. "I'm just not smart enough to do that."

"You're not half-bad, Hughes. But, I could still hate you."

"I hate you more." Ryan laughed.

* * *

"Did you send the letter to Mum?" Fred asked as I entered the Common Room. "I didn't see you at breakfast."

"Oh, I mailed it. I just didn't make it to breakfast 'cause I took a walk.., with a friend." I shrugged.

"Who?" Alicia asked, from one of the armchairs. Alicia, Madisyn, Angelina, Fred, George, and Lee were all sitting on the floor and on the couches. I sat down on the floor, in front of George's legs.

"Ryan." I stated, not making eye contact with my friends.

"Ryan Hughes?" George asked in disbelief.

"Erm..," I mumbled. "Yes," - I admitted, giving a sigh - "He spotted me in the Owlery and asked to see my letter. He told me he wouldn't leave me alone until he saw it. It was just a quick hello to Mrs. Weasley, so I didn't think it would hurt."

"Why'd you take a walk with him afterwards?" Madisyn asked curiously.

"He wanted to ask me something," I shrugged. "Apparently, he likes me."

"Really?" Angelina asked excitedly. "He's awful cute, you two should go out!" She squealed.

"No! Don't date that prick!" Lee protested.

"I wasn't planning to," I told them, rolling my eyes. "I just wanted to be friends with him, so he'll stop treating me like crap. Now, I think I'm going down to the Kitchens, I'm awful hungry." I got out of the armchair, and trudged out of the Common Room.

Why are my friends so annoying?

* * *

The next morning, I got dressed quickly and ran downstairs to the Great Hall. I was expecting a reply from Mrs. Weasley today, and I was anxious to see what she said.

"Lynne!" George called from behind me. "What's wrong?" He dashed after me and grabbed my arm, spinning me around.

"The," - I gasped for breath - "O-Owls, are coming," I murmured. "I need to see the letter."

"Calm down," George laughed. "It's only from Mum, it can't be that important, right?" I than remembered that George didn't know about Quirrell. Even though he was my best friend, I knew this was supposed to stay between Fred and me. But, of course.., there was Ryan. He was my exception.

"Yea..," I murmured. "You're right. Let's go eat breakfast now. We wouldn't want to be late to Charms, now would we?" George nodded in agreement, and we walked into the Great Hall, approaching Fred.

As we sat down, the owls came fluttering through the large, open windows. It seemed like a million of them were flying at us. I spotted Hermes, the snowy white owl coming towards me. He dropped a rolled-up piece of parchment. I glanced around and saw that from the Slytherin Table, Ryan's blue eyes were planted on me. I looked at Fred and gestured for him to come with me.

"I've..," I murmured, "got to go to the Loo."

"I'll walk you there," Fred said slowly. "I've got to head to Charms anyways. Professor Flitwick told me to come in a few minutes early." George simply nodded, and returned to scarfing down his bacon and sausage.

Fred and I exited the Great Hall and walked went upstairs to the Second Floor Girl's Washroom - The one with Moaning Myrtle. We entered and stood next to the sink, I began to read it to myself.

_Dear Lynna,_

_I never expected to here Quirinus' name again. He was in the same year as Arthur and your Father. Alex and Arthur teased Quirinus quite a lot. They hung him by his briefs in the Great Hall. Also, the Ministry has contacted me and has told us that they have sent out a team of Aurors to find your family._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Weasley._

I handed Fred the letter and watched him intently as he read. He looked up at me when he finished. "Didn't McGonagall say he was teased a lot, back when they were students?" He asked. I nodded, and scratched my chin.

"Maybe he just wants revenge."

"You think he'd try to murder someone and their family because they hung him barely clothed in the Great Hall? That doesn't sound very reasonable." Fred quirked his head.

"I suppose you're right." I murmured.

"Lynne," Fred whispered after a moment of silence. "You've been thinking about this too much. Maybe we should just try to forget about it."

"I've tried.., It just keeps pestering me," I told him. "I've wanted to forget, and have fun again. But, I just can't."

"I here Ol' Dumbledore decided to let the Lockdown out early, and tomorrow is the last day before we can go outside again. I also here there's going to be a huge snowstorm," Fred began to grin, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You love to play in the snow. If you let me have fun with you in the next few days, I promise we can return to finding out more about Quirrell." His caramel eyes were huge and begging. I giggled.

"Fine. But, only cause it's cute when you do that." I smiled.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute?" Fred grinned.

"Well, duh." I said sarcastically.

"You don't like Hughes, right?" Fred asked, his wide, toothy grin turning into a slight frown.

"Why would I? Sure, he's awful cute and yesterday he was being quite nice, but knowing Hughes, it's probably just a phase." I shrugged.

"Okay, good. It's just that Angelina seemed so eager to set you up, and you didn't-"

"Fred, calm down. I don't like Ryan," I smiled reassuringly. "Now, let's go to Charms." We walked out the bathroom door, and to Professor Flitwick's Charms Classroom. I was really happy, because on Mondays Charms was my first period, and it was my favorite class.

"Good Morning, Students," Professor Flitwick chirped as we took our seats. "Today we shall be learning about Aresto Momentum. It is a spell that slows down or stops the movement of an object or human. We will be practicing in partners. You will take turns jumping off the desks, and casting the spell. Pair up, and begin!"

Fred grabbed my arm. "You're my partner." He grinned flirtatiously and I rolled my eyes.

"As you wish. Why don't you jump off the table first? I'll look up the spell in my textbook." I said. Fred pulled himself onto the wooden desk, and stood up. His ginger hair was lightly grazing the ceiling. After reading the page on Aresto Momentum, I found out how to cast the spell. I raised my wand, pointing it at Fred, and nodded for him to jump. He pounced off the table, flailing his arms like a bird.

_"Aresto Momentum!" _I shouted. He stopped with a jolt, and floating peacefully down to the ground, landing on his feet, coolly.

"Okay! My turn." Fred snatched the textbook away from me. I playfully scowled and climbed onto the desk. Fred's eyes skimmed the book, and he raised his wand, the tip pointed at my face. Fred nodded, motioning me to jump, and I did so, leaping high into the air.

_"Aresto Momen..," _Fred's voice hitched. _"T-Tum?" _But, I felt myself falling to the ground and I hit my head on the floor, pain rushing through my body.

"Oh! That's got to hurt."

* * *

I think that I'm just very, very unlucky. I got a concussion, because Idiot Fred didn't know how to cast the world's most simplest spell! I was laying in the Hospital Wing bed, for the second time this term. My leg had also broken, so it had been propped up with some pillows, and was wrapped in another Muggle .. thing.

"Lynne!" Fred and George dashed inside, getting hushed by Madame Pomfrey. They sat down in the chairs next to my bed and handed me a box.

"We thought you'd like 'em. Sorry about your fall, by the way." Fred blushed. He opened the box for me. Inside, were a dozen delicious chocolate chip cookies, giving off a warm, sweet aura.

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, and you won't believe it Lynne!" George exclaimed, his leg jittering. "Lee told me yesterday in Charms that Angelina fancied me! I think I'm going to ask her out. But what if she says no? Or maybe we'll break up and she'll ha-"

George was interrupted by the door creaking open. Ryan stood in the doorway. His soft smile turned into an icy glare as he spotted Fred and George. "Weasleys," He snarled as he approached my bed. "Would you two mind if I talk to Lynna alone?"

"Actually, I wou-" Fred was hushed by George and they exited the Hospital Wing.

"Weasley is an idiot." Ryan grinned when the Twins were gone.

"Oh, com'n," I suppressed my smile. "Fred's not that bad."

"He gave you a concussion!" Ryan laughed, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Well..," I murmured. "He's my best friend." I smiled to myself.

I love him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. This chapter introduced a new character, who will appear quite a bit. I know there hasn't been much Fred and Lynna fluff, but hopefully some will come up  
soon! Remember to review, I love feedback!**

**~ Izzy.**


	16. Chapter 16: Erised

_Finally, it's over!_

"Attention, Students," Professor McGonagall said. We were all sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall. I had gotten out of the Hospital Wing this morning. Luckily, I had only had to spend one day there. "We are happy to announce, that the Lockdown is over three weeks early. The Quidditch Season will continue after Christmas Break, however. Now, continue your breakfast."

"Finally!" I heard Oliver shout. His eyes were full of happiness, and I laughed. Students all around were smiling, laughing, and getting out of their seats to run outside.

"We should get changed. There's a good foot of snow outside." George grinned. Fred, George, and I got up from the benches. I chugged my Pumpkin Juice down, and we ran upstairs to the Seventh Floor Corridor.

"Dillydoppers." I said to The Fat Lady. The portrait opened, and we walked inside. Others were running up to their Dormitories, so they could get changed as well. Some of them were getting their brooms. I went upstairs to my Dorm, to find Angelina, Alicia, and Madisyn changing into coats and sweaters.

"Lynnie," Madisyn hopped over as she tried to pull her pants on. "Are you going outside as well? If not, you really should. I think you can die from breathing the same air for two months." She scratched her neck and shrugged.

"Actually, I am. I think I could use some fresh air." I smiled. I walked to my wardrobe that I shared with Madisyn, and pulled out a pair of faded skinny jeans. I slipped them on, along with a long-sleeved white shirt. Over that, I pulled on a tan sweater, and than a black jacket. I tugged socks on my feet, and slipped on my black boots. I put on black gloves, and a black hat.

"We'll meet you outside, 'kay?" Angelina said, pulling a black sweater over her head. "Tell Fred and George we said hello." I nodded, and walked downstairs. Fred and George were sitting there, wearing matching sweaters and hats, along with faded jeans.

"Ready to go?" George asked me. I nodded, and we walked into the corridor. We chattered about Christmas plans as we walked downstairs to the Entrance Hall. A throng of kids were trying to get outside, wearing sweaters and scarves. I spotted some students holding their brooms and sleds as well. Fred, George, and I pushed our way through the crowd, and landed outside. I smiled widely, breathing the cold air. I stared at the clear, blue sky. The ground was covered in white snow and the air was filled with laughed.

"Finally." I breathed.

"Let's go find Lee," Fred said, pulling George and me with him. We trudged through the snow, looking for our friend.

While we were walking, I perked up, "I can't believe a year can go by so quickly."

"What'd you mean?" George asked, wiping his face with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Y'know," I said softly. "It's been almost a year since my parents were kidnapped. I feel like they won't come back, though."

"Why not? They sent out a team of Aurors. At least that's what they told Mum." Fred shrugged.

"I just thought it wouldn't take so long," I said weakly. "I was hoping they'd be back in a month or two."

"At least you have us." George smiled reassuringly, and intertwined his fingers with mine, as Fred grabbed my other hand.

"Yea, we like having you live with us." Fred squeezed my hand.

"You two," I sighed, "can make a girl feel very guilty. Believe me." Fred and George exchanged identical, mischievous grins.

"Trust us; we know."

* * *

Three weeks went by fairly quickly; there is no doubt about that.

I was in the bathroom, curling my hair with my wand. My brown hair was soon in ringlets, going down to my elbows. I was wearing Fred's Chudley Cannons pullover, with black tights.

"Lynne!" Angelina yelled from outside the door. "The train leaves in twenty minutes."

I sighed, grabbing the last few things I needed to take to the Burrow. I exited the bathroom, and threw a few more things into my trunk. "I'm ready, I'm ready. Don't get your knickers in a twist." I teased.

Angelina scowled and grabbed her wand, levitating our trunks down the winding staircase. "I just don't want to be late. We finally get some freedom from all the classes and tests."

"Okay, okay. I here you." I walked behind Angelina and the floating trunks down to the Common Room.

Fred and George were sitting on the couch downstairs. "Morning, Girls. Are you ready for Christmas Break?" Fred smiled, pulling me down in between George and him.

"Mhm," I nodded. "I can't wait for us to get home."

"Well, I'm going to go for Breakfast," Angelina said, getting up. "Any of you coming?"

"I'll come," George said, grabbing his trunk. "You two better not be late to the train."

"Whatever you say, Georgie." Fred teased. The two walked out of the Portrait Hole, chattering.

"Christmas is going to be so different, now." I murmured, leaning into Fred's shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" Fred questioned.

"It's just that my Parents won't be here; and Maggie won't be here either." I said.

"Lynne," Fred kissed my cheek. "You're always going to have us. George, Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny; and of course me."

"I know - and you all are the sweetest people in the world! But, you aren't my real family. How would you feel if your parents and sibl-"

"I'd feel terrible," Fred interrupted. "But, I wouldn't feel to bad."

"Why not?" I asked, bewildered.

"'Cause I'd know that there are still people out there who love me, and care for me," Fred murmured. "Come with me. I want to show you something." Fred got up from the couch, and grabbed my hand. We left our trunks there, and went out into the Seventh Floor Corridor. We went down the switching staircases, jumping over trick steps.

"Where are you taking me?" I muttered.

"It's something George and I found awhile ago. We didn't find anytime to show you though." He led me down the hallway, his fingers intertwined with mine.

"What is it?" I prodded, quirking an eyebrow.

Fred rolled his eyes and smiled. "You'll see, Princess." I sighed, and we kept walking. We stopped in front of a statue - a quite odd one, as well. It was of a wizard named Finkillious Ferdinard, who had fought in some old, boring battle. He was one a flying horse that had no head, and Finkillious's eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Why are we here?" I said stupidly. Fred pressed a finger against my lips. Then, he slipped behind the statue, which happened to be blocking a door. I followed him and he unlocked the door with his wand.

Inside, it was a plain, empty classroom. It was most likely abandoned. The glass in the windows was cracked, dust was floating around in the air, and it was very hard to not break out into a fit of hacking, because it was quite hard to breath in there.

"Fred," I mumbled. "Why did you bring me here?"

"'Cause of that," He pointed to a tall object covered in a dirty sheet. Fred let go of my hand and walked over to the object. He tugged on the sheet, and it fell off. In front of us, now stood a mirror. It was a shiny, silvery color. The word _"Erised"_ was carved at the top.

"What does it mean?" I questioned.

"We're not completely sure," Fred shrugged. "Just stand in front of it."

I walked over and stood in front of the mirror. At first I saw myself, but soon I could see my family appearing next to me. I smiled to myself. It was what I wanted - very badly.

"What do you see?" Fred asked.

"My family," I whispered. "We were all together again. It's what I've wanted for a while now. Why?"

"The mirror shows you what you want. It shows what you REALLY long for," Fred smiled. "I thought you'd feel better.., I knew you'd see your Mum, Dad, and Maggie."

"What did you see?" I asked curiously.

Fred blushed. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

**Hi guys. Sorry for the wait, it usually takes me quicker to update. I've had a lot of exams. Anyways, next chapter is Christmas, and after that, more important things will start happening! I only got one review on my last chapter, so please review! It means the world!**

**~ Izzy.**


	17. Chapter 17: Tell Me What You Know, Boy

_Why are Muggles so odd?_

I dodged yet _another_ snowball coming from the group of Muggle boys. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and I were in Ottery St. Catchpole, peering through the display windows of the stores, looking at all the Muggle objects they were selling.

"Will you wankers stop doing that!" George shouted, getting a few dirty looks from people passing by. I grinned, and grabbed Fred and George's hands.

"Come on," I said, "let's go to the Toy Store." I pointed at a big building with a red roof. The sign read, _"FAO Schwartz"_. There were teddy bears and dolls in the display window. We walked over, and went inside the store.

It was like heaven. In the front of the store, there were billions of stuffed animals, in every color and every size. After that there was a candy-themed section, that had a huge variety of Muggle candies. Some of them had the funniest names. _Nerds, Red Hots, Sugar Daddys, Sourheads..,_ The last section had a collection of amazing action toys, that could fly, bounce, float.., you name it.

"It's amazing." I said, in a mesmerized voice. George had run off, to go look at the rows and rows of candies. Fred smiled.

"Yea," He whispered. "It truly is," His caramel eyes were planted on my face, and he wouldn't stop grinning. He intertwined his fingers with mine, and pulled me over to the stuffed toy section. "When George and I get a Joke Store, it'll be a million times better than this store."

"Well, of course it'll be."

* * *

I paced around Fred and George's bedroom, worried as _fuck. _Let me explain. It had started earlier that day.

_Ron, Ginny, and I had decided to head home. "We'll meet you there in a few minutes..," George told me with a unsure look on his face._

_"Are you okay, Georgie?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. _

_"Yea, I'm perfectly fine," He gave me a queasy smile. "We'll see you later, okay?" I nodded warily, walked along with Ron and Ginny. I glanced back to see Fred and George walking off into the distance. I felt like I had choked on a big, lumpy slush of ice. Something just felt wrong in my brain. _

That had happened four hours ago. Fred and George's task shouldn't have been that important, right? The blood rushed to my head, and I ran out of their bedroom, and dashed down the staircase. I jumped the last few steps, landing on my feet in the Kitchen. "We have a problem!" I shouted.

"Did you hit puberty?" Ron asked. After getting a smack on the head from Percy, and a stern look from his Mum, I shook my head and glared.

"Fred and George are missing."

* * *

_[Fred POV]_

"Take him first," One of the men in the cloak pointed to me, and two other men grabbed me by my arms and shoved me into the another room. I was suspended to a chair, and the invisible ropes got tighter every time I struggled.

"Hello Fred," A voice hissed from across the room. Another man wearing a cloak came out of the darkness. "I'd like to talk about Lynna Murphy."

"I'm not _ever_ going to tell you anything, you Douche." I glowered.

"I suppose I could prevent that," His voice raised. I felt him getting closer to me, and then, an icy pain came to my neck. The man was holding a knife, and had just slid the knife across my throat._ "Tell me what you know, Boy! Or I will make bad things happen to the Girl!"_

I couldn't let them do anything to Lynna. I had promised her nothing would happen, so nothing will. "Fine..," I hissed, breathing heavily. "What do you want to know?"

"Where does the girl think her family has gone?" The man croaked.

"She thinks they've been kidnapped, obviously."

"Who does she think they've been taken by?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and whispered, "She doesn't know."

"What was that boy?" He hissed. The knife cut deep through my cheek, and slid down my face. I felt tears prickle in the back of my eyes.

"She doesn't know." I said, my voice quavering.

"Are you lying?" The figure's voice growled.

"N-No!" I stuttered. I closed my eyes tightly, praying to God that it would go away. I just wanted to be back home. With my family, and Lynne.

"I don't believe you..," He whispered. He raised his wand in a fast stroke, and the chair I was tied to went flying back, crashing against the wall. "I could kill you just with the wave of my wand, Boy!" He roared. I started pounding the floor in pain, as he cut deep into my shoulder. "Tell me the truth or it's the end of you, _and_ the girl."

"She thinks it's one of the Professors!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation, and I still am, so please bear with me. Review please! Reviews motivate me to write and update quicker.**

**~ Izzy.**


	18. Chapter 18: Welcome Home

_Why don't I just jump? I've already ruined everything._

I sat on one of the branches on the big tree that was in the field. I wore Fred's orange Chudley Cannons crewneck sweater, with my light blue jeans, along with a thick black jacket.

It had been three days since Fred and George had disappeared. Today was Christmas Eve. I just wanted to be with them on Christmas Day. "Maybe I should make that happen." I murmured. That's when the idea flashed through my head. I needed to find Fred and George. How hard could it be?

* * *

_[Fred POV]_

I sat alongside George in the dark cell. We were alone, but weren't talking. I just wanted to be home. Far, far away from here. I wanted to see Lynne, and my family.

Everything was terrible here. Especially what they had done to George. He had _no_ clue what they had been questioning him about, and since they thought he was lying, they made six cuts on each of his cheeks using the knife. Once we had finished being tortured, I had cried my eyes out.

There was one thing I had found out though. It was where we were. We had been taken to some building in the woods, that were just a few miles away from Ottery St. Catchpole. I just need to find a way to get out of here.

* * *

_[Lynne POV]_

I closed my eyes, and jumped into the field, and I began to run. I kept running until I reached Ottery St. Catchpole. I stopped in the middle of the town center, but then, I spotted Ryan Hughes. "Ryan!"

"Lynne?" He asked confused.

"I need your help," I said, tears prickling in the back of my eyes.

"Why?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember how a while back, I told you about Quirrell, and all of those things that he was going to do?"

"Yea..," He said unsurely. "Why?"

"Well, I think he kidnapped Fred and George." I whispered.

"You can't possibly think that!" He exclaimed.

"I sure as bloody hell can, Hughes!" I scowled. "And I know I'm right about it, okay? Just trust me."

"Why should I care anyways?" Ryan grunted. "I don't give a shit about those two prats anyways."

"Well, I do!" I shouted. "I need to go find them, okay? I just..," A few thoughts raced through my head. "need you to point me to the woods."

"Fine," He grumbled. "They're that way." He pointed straight ahead.

"Thanks..," I murmured, squeezing his hand, and running off in that direction. I finally came to the woods, after running for a few minutes. Luckily, the sun was still out, so I didn't have to walk in the woods in the dark.

I approached the tall, twisted trees, that were surrounded by thorny plants. I continued walking, jumping over the creepy, crawly bugs. After walking for an hour, the sun began to set. The sky was turning a pinkish, orange color and I started to hear rustling noises.

But, then, I saw the building. It was kind of small, and wooden, and was wrapped in vines and weeds. I spotted two cloaked figures standing in front of the entrance, so I headed for the back. There was no door in the back, but there was a window, on the bottom of the building. I peeked through - feeling a rush of happiness - I saw Fred and George. I knocked ever so lightly on the window, and saw George and Fred look up at me - their eyes brightening.

I pulled my wand out of my boot, and tapped the lock on the window. _"Alohamora."_ It immediately whipped open.

"Lynne," Fred whispered, his voice quavering, tears streaming down his face.

"Sh..," I murmured, pressing my finger to my lips. I pointed the chair in the corner of the room, and gestured them to put it under the window. Fred and George slowly got up, and tiptoed over to the window. They stood on the chair, and were able to reach out of the window, and grab my hand.

Luckily, the window was big enough for them to slide through. First came George, and next came Fred. "Where are your wands?" I whispered.

"Back at home," They both murmured.

"Look, we have to get out of here fast," I told them. "Just run, but don't step on any branches," I grabbed both of their hands, and ran as fast as I could. In just a few minutes, we were out of the woods. _"Accio Brooms." _Three brooms came flying out of nowhere.

"How'd you find us?" George asked, his hand still groping mine.

"Who cares about that..," I breathed, leaning into George. There were tears streaming down my face, and my fingers reached up to graze the twelve identical cuts on his face. I turned to Fred, and saw the dirty cut on the right side of his face. It still smelled like blood, and was grimy. "What did they do to you?" I sobbed.

"Lynne," Fred murmured. "Don't worry about us; they barely did anything."

"I finally see you both after you got tortured for three days, and you tell me not to worry?" I felt my voice raise. "I've obviously been worried sick! My two best friends were almost killed, because of me!_ Why can't I just die already, so all of this will stop?"_ I sobbed. "Let's just go home." I muttered. Your Mum is probably wondering where I've gone to."

We hopped on the brooms, and zipped to The Burrow. We landed in the yard, and ran to the front door. I turned the knob and shouted as loudly as possible,_ "I found them!"_ And the flood of redheads came rushing downstairs. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were in tears, Bill and Charlie were cheering, and the rest were sighing of relief and smiling, ear to ear.

"Where'd you find them?" Ginny asked.

"They were just in Ottery St. Catchpole," I shrugged. "Some Wizards must have pulled a prank on them..,"

"That's quite rude..," Ginny said.

"My words exactly. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading upstairs." I murmured. I bounded up the stairs, to my small little bedroom. I laid down on Maggie's bed, and shoved my face into her lavender pillow. I cried so hard, I felt like my eyes would just fall out, along with the sticky tears.

My sob fest was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. "Hey Princess..," Fred called. "Mind if I join you?" Before I could answer, he opened the door, and I couldn't help but launch myself into his arms. He locked the door behind him, and we sat down on the bed.

"What did they do to you?" I croaked. I pressed my lips against the cuts they had given him.

"Relax, Princess. It didn't hurt that much," Fred lied. He laid down, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down with him. I was lying on top of him, and I couldn't help but smile. "I missed you," He murmured, kissing my nose.

"A lot," I kissed his neck, along the deep cut. "It's all my fault you're like this."

"You're out of your bloody mind if you think that," Fred said, his lips grazing mine. "Now, tell me, Princess, did you actually want to die?" Fred furrowed his brow.

"It was tempting." I mumbled.

"What was that..?" Fred whispered.

"I-It was tempting."

"Promise me one thing," Fred said, his fingers tangled in my hair, "You will never say that. Ever."

"I promise."

* * *

**Yay, the Twins are back! God, these chapters are so hard to write for me. I hate hurting some of the characters. Next chapter is Christmas! Please review, I love feedback.**

**~ Izzy.**


	19. Chapter 19: Georgie's Little Plan

_Let me tell you something. Christmas is the only thing worth getting up for willing._

I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun, and brushed my teeth. I used the Loo, and than ran down the stairs to the second landing. I banged on Fred and George's bedroom door as hard as I could. "Wake up, you nutters! It's Christmas!" I heard muffled footsteps and Fred and George charged out, and ran to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"Come on! We have to wake everyone!" Fred grinned, and ran to Charlie and Bill's room.

"I'll wake Ron and Percy!" I said, running up to the third landing.

"I'm going to wake Ginny," George hopped over to her room, sporting a devious grin.

* * *

_[George's POV]_

"Ginerva Weasley!" I shouted, bursting through the door. "I have a plan, and it's one you shall enjoy." Ginny, being a nine year-old girl, had just started that phase where she liked boys. Very, very much. That mean she would like my idea. Very, very much.

"What do you want George?" She croaked. Her hair looked like a red bush on top of her head.

"I have a brilliant idea." I rubbed my hands together.

"Can't you tell Fred?" She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"No, I _cannot_," I sighed. "because it involves Fred." The little one's eyes widened.

"I'm listening..," She smirked.

"Well, you obviously know - along with the rest of the bloody world - that our dear Freddie is in love with Lynne," Ginny nodded. "I decided we'd give Fred a nice Christmas gift..," I grinned devilishly. "One he shall enjoy very, very much. All we have to do is make _sure_ that by midnight, Fred and Lynne get under that Mistletoe together."

"How do we do that?" Ginny askedl, quirking her head.

"We'll see," I murmured. "I'll find a way."

* * *

_[Lynne's POV]_

All of us kids were sitting in a circle in the Living Room. We were wearing our Christmas jumpers, and drinking hot chocolate. I caught Ginny and George exchanging devious glances, but I just ignored them. "We should go outside," I suggested.

"Yea," Ron agreed. "Let's get changed." We all hurried upstairs. I went to my bedroom, and opened my closet door. I grabbed my pair of overalls, and put them on over my long-sleeved shirt. I pulled my jumper on, and put on my Converse. I put my hat and gloves on. I grabbed my black jacket and walked down to the Kitchen. Fred and George were already outside and Ginny was putting on her shoes.

"Come on," She gestured for me to come outside with her. We walked outside to find Fred and George having a snowball fight.

"Ginny's on my team," George said, grabbing his little sister by the forearm.

"I got Lynne and Ron!" Fred called. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me over. "Let's kill 'em." He breathed softly in my ear.

I grabbed a chunk of snow and molded it into a ball. I chucked it at George, who dodged it by sliding in the snow.

"You're gonna get it, Lynnie!" George laughed, throwing a snowball at me. I grabbed Fred by his elbow and tugged him over to be my shield.

"Hey!" Fred grinned. "What was that for?" I shrugged, and pushed him into the snow. Ron laughed, and ended up getting hit by a snowball, courtesy of Ginny.

"Eat bollocks!" George shouted. He ran over and attacked me, by jumping on me, and shoving me into the snow.

"You're a little dobber, you know." I shoved him.

"I know, Babe. It's why you're so madly in love with me." George grinned, flirtatiously.

"Merry Christmas, you wanker!" I grabbed a huge chunk of snow and threw it down George's pants. After having my small victory dance, I ran into the house, laughing my head off.

* * *

"My bum is red," George complained. "Bums aren't supposed to be red." I sat in Fred and George's room with the Twins. Fred was bouncing a ball back and forth on the wall, and George was examining his arse in the mirror.

"If it makes you feel any better," Fred started, "red is definitely your color, Mate."

"And your bum is awful cute," I teased, lying down on Fred's bed. George gave me a look. "I'm not lying!" I laughed.

"This is your fault..," George complained. "If you didn't put that snow down my pants, my bum wouldn't be in such great pain right now."

"Don't whinge, Georgie." Fred grinned, winking at his twin brother. He laid down next to me, and kept tossing the ball in the air.

"When's dinner?" I asked, stealing the ball from Fred. "Kicking George's cute, red arse really works up an appetite." George put his boxers back on, and stuck his tongue out at me.

"In a few minutes," Fred said, sneaking his hand under my back. "Let's go downstairs; and George, please do mankind a favor and put some pants on." I grinned, and walked out the door and downstairs.

The table was set, and everything looked delicious. There was a fat, roasted turkey, boiled and roasted potatoes, a platter of fat chipolatas, and a tureen of buttered peas.

"Mrs. Weasley, it looks delicious!" I smiled.

"Yea, Mum - it looks great." Fred flashed his Mum a winning smile.

"Thank you, Loves. That's very kind of you," Mrs. Weasley gave us both kisses on our temples.

Fred and I went to go sit at the little table by the window. "Your cuts are fading away." I smiled at him, looking at his face.

"I know," Fred gave me a grin. "But, I look devilishly handsome with or without my cuts, right?" He winked.

"Oh, definitely Freddie," I teased. "The cuts make you look all fit, and without them, you're just plain cute." I laughed.

"But, I shouldn't be bragging. These cuts can make just about anyone look fit. Dare I say it, but even Percy," Fred laughed. "You'd look like a babe with them, Princess." He gave me a dazzling smile.

"Of course I would." I rolled my eyes, and gave him a smile.

"I'm not lying!" Fred exclaimed.

"Of course you're not."

* * *

_[George's POV]_

After putting my pants back on, I ran down the hall to Ginny's bedroom. "Ginny, my Dear..!" I called in a singsong voice.

"Yes, Georgie?" She asked me, in an annoyed voice.

"I know how our plan shall down." I waggled my eyebrows. I sat down on her bed, and stretched out my legs.

"Really?" She asked eagerly.

"Really," I grinned. "All we have to do is get them standing next to each other."

"Anywhere?" Ginny gave me a confused look. "Shouldn't there actually _be_ some Mistletoe above them?"

"Oh, Ginerva, there _will_ be Mistletoe above them. Have you forgotten that we are Wizards?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to transfigure the Mistletoe above them, while you get them standing next to each other."

"That actually isn't that bad of a plan," Ginny murmured. "Let's do it after dinner."

* * *

_[Lynne's POV]_

"This is delicious, Mum!" Ron said, three chipolatas stuffed in his mouth.

The table was rippling with laughter and chatter. Everyone was happy, and had something to talk about, and it really just felt like we couldn't keep our mouths shut. After eating about twenty helpings, our stomachs were about to burst.

"Why don't we go into the Living Room?" George suggested. All of us kids nodded. Charlie, Bill, and Percy headed upstairs instead, but the five of us headed to the couches.

"I have an idea..," Ginny said. "Let's play a game. Fred and Lynne on a team, and Ron, George, and I on a team. Go stand up there you two." Ginny said. I gave her a confused look and shrugged, heading up to the front of the room.

George waved his wand subtly, so no one could see, and Mistletoe quickly began to grow above our heads. "Now you two have _got_ to kiss," He smirked. "Merry Christmas, Lovebirds."

I glared. "Why would you do that, George? You're so st-" I was cut off by Fred's lips being pressed against mine. They were soft, and gentle. His lips tasted like chocolate, and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I could hear Ron, Ginny, and George clapping and cheering.

"Finally!" I heard Charlie say as he walked into the room.

Fred finally broke away. He was grinning madly. "Finally." He breathed, his lips grazing mine. His arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Finally." I murmured.

* * *

**Yay! I liked writing this chapter. But don't get excited, they aren't together yet, and won't be for a ****_long_**** time. Review please, I love feedback.**

**~ Izzy.**


	20. Chapter 20: Hey, Georgie, I've Got News

_Why am I such an idiot? I don't even like him!_

"Just go talk to him, Lynne." I murmured to myself. I got up off my bed, and walked down to the second landing. I knocked on Fred's door, and he opened it, grinning when he saw me.

"Hey, Lynne," He smiled. He looked my face over and noticed my frown. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can we talk?" I mumbled. "In private..," Fred nodded, and we walked upstairs to my bedroom. He flopped onto Maggie's bed, and I sat down in the chair at my desk.

"What do you wanna talk about?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Well..," I started, a blush creeping onto my face. "it's about last night. Th-That meant nothing, right?" I asked.

Fred's small smile faltered. "Yea," He muttered. "It was just one of George's annoying pranks. I mean, seriously, why does he think I would like you?"

I felt my face get hot. "Exactly! Besides, I like someone else." I lied.

"Really?" Fred asked. "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you!" I put on a fake grin. "Well, I better pack up my clothes for tomorrow."

"Same," Fred murmured. "So, we're cool, right?" He winked.

"Definitely." I smiled. _Not._

* * *

"Come on, everybody! The train leaves in ten minutes!" Mr. Weasley called. I was wearing a baggy, brown sweater and some jeans. My hair was in a neat bun. We were in the Living Room, ready to Floo to King's Cross Station. I grabbed George's hand, and we stepped into the fireplace, getting covered in ash and soot. We soon appeared in the train station, and began pushing our trolleys to the barrier between Platform 9 and 10.

I ran in first, Fred and George following after me, with Percy, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley a short ways behind. Mrs. Weasley kissed my temple, and Mr. Weasley gave me a big bear hug. As we were boarding the train, Mr. Weasley shouted, "Stay safe!" I smiled, and got my trunk onto the train.

As we were walking to find a compartment, I bumped into someone.  
"Oh," Ryan murmured. "Hi, Lynne."

"'Lo, Ryan." I gave him a small wave.

"Weasleys - mind if Lynna sits with me for a while?" Ryan asked. I turned to look at Fred and George.

George snarled. "Sure. No problem..," He muttered.

"Can you lot take my trunk?" I ask pleadingly.

"Sure, Love." Fred murmured, taking the trunk from my hands. I felt something in my stomach rapidly flutter when I heard Fred call me 'Love'. Why was my stomach doing that? Stop it, Stomach!

"Thank you," I smiled softly. Ryan grabbed my hand and we walked for a few minutes until we found an empty compartment.

"I see you found Fred and George," Ryan waggled his eyebrows. "How'd you accomplish that?"

"Well..," I started. "I probably wouldn't have without you telling me where the woods were. I didn't know you lived in Ottery St. Catchpole." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, yea. I live quite close to the Weasleys. Which means, I live close to _you."_ Ryan grinned.

"Well, maybe I'll see you sometimes," I smiled. "Anyways, I found some building in the woods.., Fred and George were cut up quite badly."

"Merlin, that must have been terrifying," Ryan mumbled. "I'm sorry about not believing you about Quirrell."

"Oh, that's okay. Everybody has their own opinions." I shrugged.

"I suppose.., but I guess I just haven't thought about anyone bad at Hogwarts, you know?"

"I understand, Ryan. I think that your opinions are much more normal than mine." I grinned.

"Definitely," He laughed.

"So, where are your friends?" I questioned.

"Probably off doing something stupid. I'm starting to dislike them."

"Why's that?" I frowned.

"They don't do anything but bother other people..," He rolled his eyes.

"If I recall, you were exactly like them." I pointed out.

"I know, I know. But, I actually have something to do now."

"And that happens to be?" I smirked.

"Be better friends with you," He flashed me a winning smile. "Hopefully, something better than that." He winked.

I blushed. "In your dreams, Hughes." I teased. I got up and opened the sliding door.

"We're back to that now?" He smirked. I waggled my eyebrows. "Can I at least I have hug?" He called after me.

* * *

"Hello Boys," I smiled, as I walked into Fred and George's compartment.

"Hey, Lynnie." Fred said. I sat down next to him, and stretched my feet out, so they were in his lap. I occasionally poked his cheek with my toe.

"How was your chat with Hughes?" George questioned.

"Interesting.., I suppose." I shrugged.

"Really?" George looked intrigued. "How?"

I thought about it. I supposed I could tell the Twins the truth. "Well, I didn't tell you lot about this, cause I thought you'd be mad. But, I told him about Quirrell."

_That moment stayed with me forever. I can play it back in my mind, anytime. Fred eyes had widened, and George had raised his eyebrows in confusion, and my hand had jolted to my mouth.., and I have to admit.., I may have fallen out of my seat._

I groaned as I rubbed my head. "Oops," I gave Fred an embarrassing and awkward smile. George cocked his head at us, examining us with perplex. "Fred..," I muttered. "We might as well tell him. He's bound to find out sooner or later."

"Might as well," Fred shrugged. "Look, Georgie.., Lynne and I haven't been telling you something for a while now. It started at around the beginning of the school year."

"Yea..," I blushed. "You see.., I had this sort of intuition."

George still looked quite confused. "What kind of intuition..?"

"I had a hypothesis that Quirrell is the one behind all these kidnappings. And, my prediction came out to be true."

"How would you know that it's true?" George asked, his brow furrowed.

"Well, Mate," Fred started, "a while back, Lynne and I snuck into Quirrell's office - when we had a free period - and we went through his desk." Fred turned to me.

"And, we found some documents. A few pieces of parchment, and some letters. There was also a book about Dark Wizardry, that I still have yet to read," I pulled the book out of my cross-body bag, to show George. "We read the notes, and one of the letters." I handed the opened letter, and the notes to George. His eyes skimmed them quickly.

"What do the notes even mean?"

"Well, the note titled, 'Plan MK' is just stating that Quirrell will kidnap my family, and right before they kidnap me, they'll torture you two.., and than, I go to Malfoy Manor, - that's where Mum, Dad, and Maggie are being held - along with my family."

"Doesn't someone named Lucas Malfoy.. or Luscious Malfoy work with Dad?" George asked.

"Yea," Fred said. "His name is Lucius Malfoy. We don't know much about him. We just mailed Dad and asked him his name."

"What about this letter?" George asked.

"It hadn't been sent yet, but it was for someone named Richard. It's just explaining that well .. Quirrell's going to kill my family and I." I felt my face pale at the thought.

"What're the other letters for?" George asked confusingly.

"We haven't read them yet. We think they're for the other families. Remember how three students were kidnapped at the Halloween Hogsmeade Trip?" - George nodded - "And how six adults were taken around Christmas, last year? Well, we think that the two other letters are for those families." Fred explained.

"But, Plan MK, is only specific to our family, because apparently Dad did something really bad to Professor Quirrell." I told George.

"Last question..," George muttered. "Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me this?" His face was slightly red. Having known George so long, I knew that meant he was just a tad angry.

"We didn't want any Professor to find out."

"Yea, if more than a few people found out, word would probably get out." Fred mumbled.

"But, I'm your twin brother! We're all best friends! I had the right to know!" George felt his voice raise. Luckily, I had a Silencing Charm on the compartment. "I'm as good friends with you as Fred is! Just because I'm not in love with you, doesn't mean I'm any less to you." George got up, and whisked himself outside.

I felt tears rush down my cheeks. "Lynne," Fred whispered, pulling me against chest. "It'll be okay. Georgie just needs to cool down," He ran his fingers through my hair. "Sh..," He murmured.

"I love you, Fred." I mumbled, feeling the rapid fluttering come back to my stomach.

"I love you to, Princess."

* * *

**So, George has found out! Yes, Ryan and Lynne are becoming closer. I really don't know where I'm going with this story. Bear with me! I love you all, please review! I really want to get at least 40 reviews.**

**~ Izzy.**


	21. Chapter 21: Sigh

_Why won't he stop staring at me? Calm down, Lynne. Just don't look at him._

I was in Potions Class, and was making an odd, green liquid with Fred. Across the room, Ryan wouldn't stop looking at me. I had Potions with all of the Gryffindor Second Years, Ravenclaw Second Years, and just a few Slytherins.

"Lynne?" Fred's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Are you okay? You seem quite out of it."

"Fred," I slowly said, my eyes wide. "Is Ryan staring at me?"

"Yea, looks like he's gone bonkers. Why do you even care?" Fred snorted.

"No reason," I muttered. I had the oddest feeling at the pit of my stomach. I was a tad bit happy that Ryan liked me. I just didn't know why. Did I like him back? Of course I didn't! I like Fred. Wait, I don't like Fred, either! "I'm going insane." I breathed to myself. I added a squirt of snail pus to the concoction, and squeezed my nose, so I couldn't smell the putrid liquid.

"We have our first Quidditch match in two weeks, and our second one just a week after." Fred told me, as he mixed the potion.

"That's quite early." I pointed out as I turned on the heater.

"Yea, McGonagall says they have to be close together," Fred said. "Since we have to put a lot of matches in just five months."

"Along with the "no matches" policy during OWLS and NEWTS." I said, putting the cauldron onto the heater. Fred sat down in the chair, and I jumped onto the counter.

"Yea, there's that as well," Fred murmured. He stared at me intently, and that looked at Ryan. "Oliver said that there is practice this evening. Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not," I smiled. "You know, Fred.., we never opened those other two letters. Why don't we do it tonight? After you go to practice."

"Okay, Princess. But, I want George to come as well." Fred grinned.

"Of course, George will come. We're all doing this together."

* * *

"You guys want me to come?" George asked. He was still recovering from  
the news he had heard just yesterday, on the train.

"George..," Fred started, "we want you in on this, also."

"You're plenty smart as well," I smiled. George laughed. "You'd be a pretty good impact."

"Eh," George smiled at the two of us. "Why not?" I grinned.

We were walking to the Locker Rooms, where Fred and George would get ready for Quidditch Practice. Although, I was taking a detour to get to the bleachers. I sighed, and grabbed the strap on my cross-body.

"I'm just praying to Merlin that the Slytherins won't be practicing today. Lee said that Flint was planning to bring the team out for practice today." Fred cringed.

"Yea, Marcus is always eager to fight with Oliver." George told me.

"The only reason Flint actually gets good grades, is cause he studies his arse off, so he can get better marks than Oliver." Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"What a wanker," I said. "I've always hated Flint."

"Everyone has," George grinned, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Why don't you come to the Changing Rooms with us? You can see what goes down on the pitch - if the Slytherins show up - up real close. I've heard that it's quite funny. At least that's what Phillip said."

"Yea, okay." I said. We walked along, and outside to the Locker Rooms. I went inside with Fred and George. The room was split  
into three places. One was the Girls Section, another was the Boys Section, and another was the area where the teams gathered before a match, or before practice, just to discuss the plan. Each team had their own Locker Room. There was one in every side of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Hey, Lynne." Oliver waved. "Are you as excited as I am for the match?" He gave me a huge, toothy grin. I laughed.

"I doubt anyone is more excited than you, Oliver." I admitted. Oliver winked and walked off to go talk to Angelina and Alicia.

After everyone finished getting dressed, they all gathered to discuss the game plan. "I suppose that's my queue to leave." I said, and with a wave, I exited out to the pitch through two huge wooden doors.

I sunk down into the grass, sitting against the wall. I was wearing black tights, a grey crewneck sweater, my Gryffindor scarf, and some grey boots. My brown hair was tied in a topknot.

I looked up from my knees, and saw seven figures - dressed in silver and green robes - approaching me. One of them happened to be the one and only, Ryan Hughes. My jaw dropped._ Since when was he on that team of dobbers?_ I felt the air get colder as they stopped in front of me.

"What are you doing here, Murphy?" Flint scoffed, looking me over.

"I could ask you the same." I shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at me. I glanced at Ryan for a split-second, and saw him staring at me intently.

"We're here to practice," A lanky girl growled. "A piece of trash like you can't possibly be on the team. So, I suppose that's not why you're here." She smirked.

"Yea, I'm quite trashy, I apologize for that," I sneered. "I happen to be hear because I'm watching the team practice."

"You came to watch me, Babe?" Marcus slurred, with a smug smile on his face.

"Actually," I voice perked up behind me, "She came to watch us, _Babe." _turned to see the Gryffindor Team standing behind me. Fred sent a wink my way, and I walked over to him and George. I intertwined my fingers with Fred's, who I noticed was glaring at Ryan.

"You think you can practice here, Wood?" Marcus growled. Oliver nodded with blasé. "Well, you're wrong. I booked the pitch for practice, today. It's mine."

"Actually, _you're_ wrong. McGonagall clearly said that six o'clock in the evening was open for a spot," Oliver said, confidently. "I can go get her if you want, Flint. She's got the Quidditch Practice Timetable with her."

"There's no reason to do that, Oliver. Why don't you just be a generous, little prick, and give us the spot?" Marcus snarled.

"Nope, don't think I can do that." Oliver said, and gave Marcus a shove. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got a game to practice for."

We walked away, and Marcus called after us, "No point in practicing! You wankers don't stand a chance!"

* * *

"Where's George?" I muttered, as I paced back and forth in the Kitchens. We had skipped Dinner, and had decided to grab some snacks in the Kitchens as we opened the two letters.

"Not quite sure, I didn't see hi-" Fred was interrupted by the door bursting open. George stood there, his hair matted down on his forehead with sweat.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"You won't believe what just happened. It was completely insane." George breathed heavily, his eyes full of fear and shock.

"George, what happened?" I asked, concerned. He sunk down to the floor, leaning against the wall. He ran a hand through his fiery, red hair.

"I was in the locker room. I had finished taking a shower, and I was changing," He said, slowly. "And that's when these words just appeared. They were in the air, in thick, black writing."

Fred's jaw had dropped. He stared at his identical twin brother, who looked like he had just come out of the wonky shack. He walked over to George and sat down next to him. "Well, then what happened, Mate? What did it say?"

"It read, 'We're coming for her'. I thought about what you had told me on the train. I suppose I was still in shock. I guess I just freaked out. I grabbed all my stuff and just ran."

"George," I mumbled. "It was probably just a prank. Lets just forget about it, okay?" I felt like elephants stomping around in my stomach. "I'm going to bed." I muttered. I grabbed the letters, and whisked out of the Kitchens, feeling a tear slide down my red cheek.

* * *

"Lynne," Angelina said as she walked into our dorm. "He's begging to see you. He's worried." I sat up in bed. I was clad in my pajamas, and I just didn't feel well.

"Well, he can't." I said, stubbornly.

"I'm not going to keep delivering messages for you! Just talk to the Poor Boy! Just because your depressed, doesn't mean you have to make him as well!" Angelina grunted and stormed down the stairs.

I groaned and buried my face deep into my pillow. "Why do you have to care so much, Fred Weasley?" I murmured to myself.

"I think it's cause I love you." I heard a voice say. Fred was standing there, holding his broom.

I giggled. "How'd you get here?" I grabbed his wrist, and pulled him over to me.

"I may have flown over the steps. I almost hit the ceiling," Fred chuckled. "Other than that, it was fun." He winked at me, and laughed.

"Why are you here?" I said between giggles. I pulled him down, so he was lying next to me. Our faces were close, so I could feel his hot breath against my face. Good thing he brushed his teeth today. Or else this would've been awkward for me.

"I kind of care about you, if you didn't notice," He smirked. "Don't see Hughes anywhere, eh?" I rolled my eyes, and pecked Fred's nose. "I guess that means that I'm the one for you, Babe."

I snorted. "Of course it does, Freddie." He pouted and I laughed. Boy, he's cute.

"Why'd you run up here?" He asked me. My smile slowly faded. I shrugged, and looked down, staring at the soft, scarlet covers.

Fred's hand slipped under my chin, and I looked into his caramel eyes. "We both know that isn't the answer." He muttered.

"I'm scared," I admitted, biting my lower lip. I chewed hard on it, making it taste like blood.

"You shouldn't be." Fred whispered. He pushed my hair out of my face.

"Why not? You shouldn't be talking, Fred Weasley! You don't know what I'm fee-" I was interrupted by Fred.

"You aren't supposed to be scared, because I'm not going to let anybody hurt you." Fred cupped my face.

"I'm so lucky," I laughed softly.

"Why's that?" Fred smiled.

"No one else has a Fred Weasley," I grinned. "Just me."

"Well, I want the best for my Princess." He laughed. He leaned in and kissed me softly. He pulled away and grinned widely, and closed his eyes.

_Sigh_.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, Guys! Please review! I want more feedback! I love it when I hear your opinions! I love you all.**

**~ Izzy.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Second Letter

_Why won't that annoying noise stop?_

There was a light pecking on my window, which had been going on for ten minutes. It was the middle of the night, and I still couldn't sleep. It was so late, I was confused on whether it was early in the morning, or extremely late in the night.

I groaned and slipped out of my bed. I tiptoed to the window, and saw a little paper bird, floating in the cold air. I grabbed it, and sat down in the armchair in the corner of the room. I grabbed my wand, and whispered, "Lumos." The tip  
of my wand lit up, and made the letter easier to read.

_Lynnie_

Meet me in the Common Room

_Fred x_

I huffed, but couldn't help but smile. I walked to the bathroom, and fixed my hair by brushing the frizz out. I walked down the steps, light on my feet. I saw the Redhead sitting on the couch. I walked over quietly, and stood behind him. I grabbed his shoulders, making him screech. I swore, he almost woke up every Gryffindor in the building.

"What the fuck, Lynne?" He hissed at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I shrugged and sat down next to him.

I looked around the Common Room. I had just noticed it wasn't completely empty. I spotted Phillip Klausen at one of the tables, sitting across from his girlfriend, Giovanna Tanner. She was a very pretty girl with wavy, blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was kind, and was always nice to everyone, even the Slytherins. I was surprised she wasn't in Hufflepuff. But, there was always the story about how her and Phillip had snuck into the Forbidden Forest, back in their First Year. They had gotten attacked by some creature, but instead of running, they fought it. I thought that was really cool, and I always wanted to do something like that.

Phillip and her spotted me and waved. I smiled, and turned back to Fred. "Why'd you ask me to come down here? I was trying to get some beauty sleep." I grinned.

"Babe, you don't need beauty sleep. You're already the most beautiful girl on the planet." I laughed, a blush creeping onto my face.

"Thank you, Fred," I grinned. He winked, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "But, you didn't answer my question."

"I wanted to take you somewhere," Fred scratched the back of his neck. He gave me a sheepish grin. I smiled.

"Okay, but you have to promise me one thing." I said, biting my lip.

"And what may that be, Princess?" He asked.

"You'll let me get my beauty sleep tomorrow." I said. I was kind of longing for my bed. I rested my head on Fred's lap and looked at him.

He smirked. "Fine. Whatever you want, Babe." I grinned widely. He pulled the map out of his cloak. He took it off himself, and put it on me. I blushed and thanked him.

"So," I mumbled awkwardly. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Fred rubbed his hands together. I sighed and we exited the Common Room. Fred checked the map, looking to see if the coast was clear. He nodded at me. "Filch and Mrs. Norris are downstairs in the Dungeons."

We crept along the corridor, my hand in Fred's. "Filch is coming this way!" He hissed, and he pulled me into one of the dark corners. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled close to him. When Filch was gone, I pulled away from Fred. A blush crept onto his face, and I laughed softly.

We continued walking until we were out of the Castle, and onto the grounds. We walked to the Gryffindor Locker Room, and I sat down on one of the benches. Fred was opening the little closet, and getting his broom. "What are we doing?" I asked him, curiously.

"We're going to go flying." He said, a twinkle in his eye.

"But, you know what happened last time I was on a broom," I said nervously. "I don't exactly want to fall off again. Fred sat down next to me, still holding the broom.

"You're not going to fall," He said. I bit my lip. "Com'n Lynne! It'll be fun. I promise, I won't let anything happen." I sighed.

"Fine," I murmured. Fred grinned wildly, and grabbed my hand. He tugged me outside, and mounted his broom. He pulled me on after his. I wrapped my arms around Fred's waist, and pushed my face against his back.

"You'll be fine," He chuckled. "You used to love flying." He said. I thought about it. I did really enjoy playing Quidditch, and going flying; but, ever since that injury I got in the beginning of the year, I've noticed that I can die while doing it!

"I just changed," I murmured. Fred shrugged, and pushed off into the dark, starry sky. Fred was flying slowly, around the pitch. I felt this weird feeling come over me as we were in the air. I pulled my face away from Fred's back, and I started to smile. When I looked down, I wasn't scared. I began to giggle madly. "You don't have to go so slow." I said, between laughter. I heard Fred chuckle as he speeded up.

Soon, we were flying in loops, going faster than light itself. We landed safely on the ground, and I plopped myself down in the soft grass. Fred grinned at me. "Was that so bad?" I shook my head, and he laughed. He sat down next to me, and sighed.

"It's freezing!" I exclaimed, pulling Fred cloak closer around my body. I tugged Fred over, and pulled him inside the cloak as well. He raised his eyebrows. "I don't want my best friend to turn into ice." Fred smiled. I buried my face in his chest.

"I want to open the letters," Fred mumbled. I looked up at him, by body curled into a ball. I nodded. "Right now."

"What 'bout George?" I asked with a yawn. He wrapped his arms around me.

Fred shrugged. "It was easier with just you and me." I looked at him. I couldn't help but agree. But, George was my best friend. I didn't want to risk our friendship. He had gotten mad at me on the train because I hadn't told him anything.

"Remember what occurred on the train? I'm not letting that happen again," I sighed. Fred slowly nodded. "Tomorrow's Saturday. Let's just do it then." Fred agreed.

We crawled under the bleachers, wrapped the cloak around us, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up," I poked Fred once again. He shifted a bit, but continued sleeping. I groaned. How in the name of Merlin am I going to wake this boy? I grabbed him by his feet, and dragged his surprisingly light body to the Black Lake. Luckily, no one is awake yet to see this all go down. I think it's seven o'clock in the morning, and only Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater would be awake at this time. Don't ask me why, though. They're just odd people.

When I reached the lake, I dropped Fred's feet, which landed with a thud on the ground. I sighed, and sat down, putting my head between my knees. I sat there for a while, resting my tired self, when I heard loud and fast footsteps. I looked up to see a panting George. "George! What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up.

"I looked through my window, and I saw you dragging Fred to the lake. I thought you murdered him, or something," George breathed. "Looked like you were about to drop his dead body into the Black Lake. The Giant Squid would probably devour him, though," George scratched the back of his neck. "He's not dead, right?" He asked awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes, and stifled a smile. "No, George. Fred is alive and breathing," I said. I quirked my head to look at Fred. "At least I hope so."

"Oh," George muttered. "Well, you know. Burial At Sea and all." George grinned. I laughed.

"I'm just trying to wake him up," I said.

"By drowning him?" I gave him a sheepish smile. "I have a better idea. Which probably won't risk Fred's life." George smiled.

"Well, go on." I prodded him to wake up his twin. George rubbed his hands together. I tapped my bare foot in the grass. I noticed George was wearing some pink Hippogriff slippers. I suppressed my laughter. George slapped Fred as hard as he could.

"Oh, shit." George muttered. I started laughing so hard, I began to cry. George had slapped Fred so hard, that Fred jumped three feet in the air, and since he was so close to the lake, he fell in.

"Best. Thing. Ever." I continued laughing as Fred came up to the surface of the water.

"Get me out of here!" Fred yelled, his voice high. "The Giant Squid is right behind me!" George and I pulled the smelly, soaking Boy out of the water. He reeked like dirt, sweat, and fish.

"You smell like a piece of Flint's shit," I pinched my nose. George laughed, and Fred sent me a death glare. "Sorry." I mustered up, as I suppressed my smile.

"Just get me to our dorm before anyone can see me." Fred groaned.

"Don't whinge, Bro. We'll just throw you back in the water." George snickered. Fred glared an looked down at George's feet, a wicked grin creeping onto his dripping face.

"Are those Ginny's slippers? Because they sure do look like it." George blushed, as Fred smiled widely. His gaze averted to me. "Oh, Lynne! Babe, you didn't give me a good morning hug," Fred grinned. "Come here, Princess!" I shrieked as Fred chased me around the grounds, the seaweed falling out of his hair. He caught my wrist and pulled me close to him, rubbing me around in his arms.

I cringed. "Let go of me, Fred! I smell worse than you, now!" I groaned. Fred winked.

"That was the point," He smiled, innocently. "Besides, I just like hugging you." He said, an amused smile lingering on his face. I scowled and ran back to the Castle.

Sadly, a few students had woken up and stared at me like I was insane. They held their noses. "Oh, don't be discreet people!" I shouted. I scowled at some Slytherins. "I fell into the Black Lake. Get over it!" I lied. I dashed up to the Seventh Floor Corridor, and said the password to the Fat Lady. "Gillyweed," I grunted. She let me in, and all eyes went on me in the Common Room.

"What the bloody hell happened to you, Lynne?" Jacob McLaggen asked me. He was a Seventh Year, and was the Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

I sighed. "I fell into the Black Lake," I lied once again. He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Well your day's off to a great start, Love. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to Hogsmeade.  
Today's the big trip." He rubbed his hands together, waved, and walked away. I sighed and walked into my Dormitory. I grabbed some jeans and my Puddlmere United Jersey and set them on my bed. I went to the bathroom and stepped into one of the showers.

I lathered my hair with lavender shampoo, and rubbed it. After washing that out, I scrubbed myself with some body wash. When I was done, I wrapped my shivering body with a soft, clean towel. I scurried to the Second Year Girl's Dorm, and began changing.

I dried my hair with my wand, a brushed all the tangles out. Madisyn tied it into a fishtail braid on the side. I smiled, thanked her, and put on my black TOMS.

I grabbed my cross-body, and trudged down the staircase. I spotted Fred and George sitting on the couch, talking about something. George saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back. I walked over and sat down across from them. They were both showered, and changed. I noticed that the cuts on their faces weren't gone. The twelve cuts on George's cheeks were pink, and blended in with his skin a little bit, but they were still visible. The cut on Fred's neck was worse, though. It hadn't faded, but turned a purple-y, red color.

"You okay, Lynne?" Fred asked. "You seem quite out of it." I nodded, and forced myself to smile.

"I was hoping we could go down to the Library and read the two letters. We didn't exactly get to read them last time." I blushed. I pulled out two envelopes from my bag. They were both yellowing, and were kind of soggy. I think it was because of the water bottle I put in there.

"I'm up for it, if George is." Fred said, turning to his identical twin brother. George nodded, his face slightly reluctant. I smiled at him, handing him the letters.

"Thanks, George. We're all doing this together now," I said, pulling them both up from the couch. We left the Common Room, through the Portrait Hole. We walked in silence through the empty corridor.

"I wonder who they're from." Fred said, scratching his chin. I thought about it. There was a chance they were from Richard, the man who was supposed to receive the first letter we read. There was also the possibility they were from the man mentioned in the letter. His name was Lucius. It sounded familiar, I just didn't know where I had heard it.

"Maybe they're from Richard," I said. Fred and George nodded. George had been informed about the letters and plans on the train ride here, which meant he knew what we were talking about. We had explained most of the information we remembered. "Or maybe it's the other man, Lucius." I added.

George stopped walking. "Lucius?" He asked, slowly. I nodded. "Fred, remember how Dad was talking about a man named Lucius?" Fred nodded.

"Yeah, his name was Lucius Malfoy," Fred said. I raised my eyebrow. "He's a man at Dad's work. Dad hates his guts."

"My family was said to be at a place called Malfoy Manor," I said as we entered the Library. We walked to one of the back tables and sat down. "You don't think it's him, right?"

"Well, it seems to me like it is." George said, Fred nodding in agreement.

"So, we now know who Lucius is. The Man who lives at Malfoy Manor." I said.

"Malfoy Manor?" I heard a voice say. I looked up a saw Ryan. Fred and George snarled behind me, as Ryan sheepishly smiled at them. "I know about the Malfoys. Quite a lot, actually." I gestured for him  
to sit.

"What do you know about them?" Fred asked, hesitantly.

"Well, my Dad is friends with Lucius Malfoy. My family went to their house for Dinner," Ryan said. "They've got a son. His name is Draco. He's coming to school here, next year," I nodded, prodding him  
to continue. "Well, Malfoy Manor is a huge house. It's quite creepy actually. It's dark inside, and you can always here screaming coming from downstairs, along with a lot of pounding."

"Downstairs, as in the Dungeon?" I asked, curiously. George was scrawling down everything that Ryan was saying, on a piece of parchment. Ryan nodded. "Okay, continue."

"The worst part is, that Lucius used to be a Death Eater," Ryan said. George stopped writing and looked up at Ryan. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"As in a follower of Voldemort?" The Twins cringed when they heard the name. "Are you sure he is?" Ryan nodded.

"I saw his Dark Mark on his wrist," Ryan explained. George shuddered.

"Do you know who Tom Riddle is?" Fred asked. "Apparently, Quirrell is his servant."

Ryan shook his head. "I've never heard of anyone named Tom Riddle," He turned to look at me. "I really think you should tell Dumbledore about this."

I frowned. "I can't," I muttered. "If I accuse a Professor for kidnapping and torture, I could get expelled. I'd be transferred to a school in America."

"Ryan, do you mind? We have to do something," Fred said. Ryan nodded, gave me a small smile, and walked out of the Library. "Let's open the letters, now." I nodded in agreement, and we set them in the middle of the table.

"George, can you read the first one?" I asked him. He nodded, and grabbed one of the letters. It was yellowing, and soggy. One thing I noticed about it, was the seal. It was dark green, with the letter 'M' on it. He ripped the envelope open, and pulled out the letter. It was a piece of folded parchment paper. The ink was a deep red, like the color of blood. I shuddered at the thought.

"Dear Quirinus," George read. "The three families are down in the Dungeons. I have not yet harmed them in anyway, and meals are delivered once a day. There was a time when the boy who goes by the name Anthony, was screaming and pounding against the walls. It resulted in Richard putting the Cruciatus Curse on him," My jaw dropped. The Cruciatus Curse was one of the three Unforgivable Curses. "We are expecting the two other children by the end of the year. Sincerely, Lucius."

"The two other children?" Fred asked. "I didn't know their was someone else they had to take."

"Well, it's probably someone else. You know, another kid from one of the other kidnapped families," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Anthony Rabena, one of the kids who got kidnapped along with Maggie, has a younger brother named Ethan. He's a Ravenclaw Second Year and he's in our Herbology Class."

"Isn't that the kid that Alicia sits next to? The one with the blonde hair?" George asked. I nodded. "We should go talk to him."

Fred shook his head. "I don't think we wanna freak the kid out," He pointed out. "I mean, what're we going to say? You're getting kidnapped at the end of the year by Professor Quirrell?"

"He does have a point," I said. "I don't think Ethan would be doing so much research on this, like we are. He's a simple kid, you know? Doesn't freak out that much."

"But, how are we going to prevent him from getting kidnapped?" George asked, quizzically. Fred shrugged.

"I don't think we can prevent anyone from getting kidnapped." I said, biting my lip.

"Yes, we can. George and I are going to make sure that nothing happens to you. I'm not too sure about Ethan, though. Like I said, we can't exactly just come and say 'oh, you're getting kidnapped at the end of the year, by the way'." Fred told me.

"I'll talk to him," I told the boys. "Alone, might I add," I grinned and got up out of my seat. "Let's read the last letter in a few days. I think I just processed a little bit too much, right now."

I think Merlin just hates my insides.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I love you all, so please review, fave, and follow. You're reviews make my day so much better.**

**~ Izzy.**


	23. Chapter 23: I'll Do It When I Marry You

_I feel like a molester._

I was standing outside the Transfiguration classroom. I had a free period, and I knew I would be able to talk to Ethan or at least tell him where to meet me. My plan was a tad bit mental, but I was up for anything. I was planning to pounce at him as he came out of class.

The Second Year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had Transfiguration, so I was sure that Ethan was in there. I peeked in, and saw that they were packing up their books and wands. The bell rang, and the students began to exit in a line, and I was lucky enough to find Ethan at the end.

As he walked out, I crossed my fingers behind my back, and I pounced. It was pretty funny, in my opinion. I tackled Ethan to the ground, his face was confused, frightened, and amused at the same time. "Are you going to rape me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, you wanker," I said. I examined him carefully. He had dark, murky brown eyes, with thick, black lashes. His hair was dirty blonde, and messy, and his teeth were covered in black braces.

"Awe," He gave me a cheeky smile. "Too bad."

_"Cute,"_ I rolled my eyes, but flashed him a wide smile. "I have to tell you something, it's important."

"What is it?" He asked. I pulled him up, and sighed.

"It's about your family, and the kidnappings." I said. His eyes widened. I grabbed his hand, and ran with him, to the courtyard, and we stopped when we reached a part of the grounds that was vacant.

"What do you want, Murphy?" He asked, backing away from me. "I don't want to hear about Mum, or Anthony." He said, his teeth gritted.

"Ethan, please calm down," I said. "I just need to warn you." I mumbled. I could tell his anger was disappearing.

"Why?" He asked, hesitantly.

"They're coming, Ethan. For us." I muttered. He raised his eyebrows.

"You know about it too?" That's when it was my turn to be shocked.

* * *

I stared at him, intently. He sat across the table from me, mimicking my actions. "Tell me everything you know." I said.

"I know that Quirrell's the one that kidnapped my family, and that he used the Cruciatus Curse on Anthony," Ethan said, slowly. "I know that he's going to kill my family and me, and I can't stop that."

"But, that's not it," I started, "He tortured Fred and George, my best friends." I said. Ethan frowned.

"They did the same to my best friend, Wyatt. He was bruised and beaten, and now he barely talks to me." Ethan muttered. I stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Ethan. That just proves he isn't the best friend you thought he was," He nodded and prodded me to continue. "Look, we're getting kidnapped at the end of the year."

"I know," Ethan said. "You can't tell anybody, but I've stolen things from Quirrell. I found parchment, letters, and books all about our families. There were things about revenge, and something about the Rebirth of Tom Riddle. I read another parchment about how the four families defeated Tom Riddle."

"I just need to know who Tom Riddle is." I said, in a frustrated voice. Ethan shook his head.

"Look, I better get going," He mustered up. "We'll find a way, Murphy." He said, and with a wave, he was gone. I buried my face in my arms, and groaned.

I'm jealous of the easy, boring Muggle Life.

* * *

I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, after I had my chat with Ethan. This so-called 'Tom Riddle' was really starting to get on my nerves.

I flopped down onto the couch, and groaned. Fred and George were in History of Magic as of now, but I had been skipping because I had needed to speak to Ethan. He was an odd person, and I just had a feeling he knew something.

I scratched my head, and sighed. I really should have gone to class, but I was really anxious to talk to Ethan. He had a free period, so we had both been sitting in the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was quite lovely, in my opinion. Sure, I had been there before with Maggie. But, I hadn't taken a good look at it.

I heard the bell ring, and I decided I should head to Lunch. I grabbed my bag, fixed my hair, and walked out through the Portrait Hole. The corridor was flooding with students, and I pushed my way through, getting to the staircase. I walked down, and eventually made it to the Great Hall. It was a real bugger being on the Seventh Floor.

I saw Fred and George seated at the Gryffindor Table. They waved at me, and I walked over, sitting down with them. Fred enveloped me in a hug, and grinned. "How was it?" He asked, pulling away.

"I think my head is about to explode," I groaned, taking a bite from my sandwich. George raised his eyebrows. "Ethan knows," I explained, "quite a bit. Apparently he's been doing the same things as us, except he knows things we don't, and we know things that he doesn't know."

Fred groaned. "There's more stuff to find out?" I nodded, running my hands through my hair.

"I'm really not in the mood to do all of this research stuff, at least not for a few days. I just want things to calm down for a bit."

"We understand, Babe." George said through a mouthful of turkey.

"Everybody needs some time to relax. It's all good," Fred smiled, prodding for me to drink my juice. "Are you coming to the Quidditch Match tomorrow?" Fred asked, trying to change the subject in an attempt to make me feel better. I nodded.

"Well, obviously. It's not like I can miss it. I mean, it is you all's first match." I waggled my eyebrows, giving the Twins a smile.

"We've practiced really hard," George grinned widely. "We're going to cream the Slytherins."

"I can't wait to see Flint's face when they lose!" Fred laughed, chugging down his pumpkin juice.

"I can't wait to watch you two win your first game," I grinned. "It'll be the best feeling in the world, right?" I asked.

"Definitely!" George grinned. He turned to the doors. "I see Angelina, I suppose I'll go talk to her." He waggled his eyebrows, winked at me, and sauntered off.

"I worry about him sometimes," I said, biting my sandwich. Fred snorted. I grinned, and put my sandwich down. "Well, we should head to class. I don't want to be late. I'm praying that I don't get detention with McGonagall again." Fred nodded, and got up. I followed him out the door.

"I've never talked to Rabena before," Fred said. "What's he like?" He asked me. I thought about it.

"Well, he's quite cheeky if you ask me," I pointed out. "But, he's smart as well. He's figured out more stuff than us, though." I shrugged.

"Are we doing our research with him now?" Fred asked slowly, looking worried. I shook my head and chuckled.

"I wouldn't like that," I said, slinging my arm over his shoulder. "I think I'll leave him be. I had only planned to warn him, not become best friends with the boy."

Fred smiled. "Good," He said. "I like it when it's just you and me, you know? And George, of course." He winked. I nodded. I had always liked hanging out with Fred. Just the two of us. We always had fun together, and he's a sweet bloke.

"Definitely," I agreed. We arrived at McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom, and entered. I sat down at my desk in the back, next to Fred. The class was almost full, just a few students missing. Lee and George were sitting in front of us, talking to Angelina and Madisyn.

Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the classroom, in front of the blackboard. "Good morning, Students. Today we will be learning how to transfigure an animal into a household object," She snapped her fingers and various types of animals appeared in front of everybody. There were mice, toads, rabbits, turtles, ferrets. I had gotten a dark green turtle, and Fred had received a rabbit that was as white as snow. "It's quite a simple spell, and I know you all will catch on quickly. Open your textbooks to page one-hundred thirty-six and begin. I will be walking around to watch you practice."

I opened up my textbook, and the classroom began to fill up with loud chatter. I began to read the page on the spell, and found out it was quite simple. You simply pointed your wand at your animal, recited the spell, said the name of your household object, and snapped your wand in a fast motion.

I pointed my wand at my turtle, who I had decided to name Timmy, and said,_ "Dystopia,"_ I quickly thought of my household object. _"Plate?" _I muttered awkwardly. I snapped my wand quickly, and crossed my fingers. I looked down at the desk, and saw that Timmy disappeared.

Fred laughed. "Good job, Lynna. Same thing happened to Lee as well, but mine just flew away." I sighed and nodded.

"Yea, I've always been bad at Tran-" I stopped mid-sentence. I turned to look at Fred, my eyes confused. "Did you say 'flew away'?" He nodded. "But, you were given a rabbit. Rabbits can't fl-" Fred pointed to the ceiling. I looked up and saw that the snowy white rabbit had grown large, sparkly wings.

"Try it!" Fred grinned. "All you have to do is say '_Floter',_ snap your wand, and the animal grows wings and begins to fly. Hopefully, McGonagall won't notice."

"How'd you find all of that out?" I asked. Fred pointed to his opened textbook. It was open to one of the last pages in the Animal Section.

"It looked a lot more fun than this," He smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Okay, I suppose I'll try it. But, how do I get my turtle back?" I asked. I saw Professor McGonagall walking over. I made sure she didn't notice Fred, and then asked her, "My turtle disappeared. May I please have another one?" She nodded, and snapped her fingers. A turtle that looked just like Timmy appeared in front of me. "Thank you." I smiled.

I turned back to Fred, who was snapping his fingers with a frustrated look on his face. "How _does_ she do that?" He asked.

I grinned, and pulled my wand back._ "Floter,"_ I whispered. I snapped my wand, and my turtle grew small, green wings. It began to flutter up, and started zipping around the classroom, along with Fred's rabbit. The class began to crack up, and McGonagall's face looked angry, but I knew she was suppressing a smile.

"Miss. Murphy and Mr. Weasley!" I put my hand on my mouth to stifle my laughter. "You have detention with me this evening, at eight o'clock. _Do not be late."_

* * *

"Madisyn!" I called. "Can you tell Fred I'll meet him in the Common Room?" I asked the brunette.

"Sure, Lynnie." She nodded, and dashed down the spiraling staircase. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After I finished, I wrapped a towel around my body and scurried into my dorm, grabbing a tan cable-knit sweater. I slipped into my light blue jeans, and walked back to the bathroom. I dried my wavy, brown locks with my wand, and straightened it with my wand as well. I braided two pieces of my hair and pinned them back.

I looked myself over in the mirror, and I was pleased. I put on my light brown Moccasins, and grabbed my cross-body and slung it over my shoulder. I walked down into the Common Room and saw Fred wearing a navy blue sweater, and chinos. He had on black Converse as well. I walked over and gave him a grin. "Come on; let's get this over with." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"I can't believe we have to miss dinner for McGonagall's stupid detention." Fred whined.

"We can go to the Kitchens afterward," I said, giving him an eye roll. "Don't have a sissy fit." I batted my eyelashes and began to walk ahead of him. He caught up, and after a few minutes, we entered the Old Hag's classroom.

"Ah, you both are here," Professor McGonagall bustled over, her glasses perched on her nose. "I need you both to clean the classroom. The brooms, mops, and sponges are in that cabinet. I'll be back in two hours," She gave a stern smile. "Enjoy." She walked out.

I rolled up my sleeves, and tied my hair into ponytail. I grabbed a sponge, and began to wipe down the tables that were covered in ink, animal droppings, and dust. Fred was sweeping the floor, but was failing miserably. "Don't you know how to clean?" I teased. He gave me a fake glare.

"I'm more of the 'make a mess' guy. Cleaning isn't really my thing," He said, scraping the handle of the broom against the floor. "Can't we just use magic for this?" He groaned.

"No," I said with a sigh. "Why don't you sit down, and let me clean it all up, okay?" I asked. Fred hesitantly nodded, and pulled a chair out. He sat down, and stared at me as I swept the floor.

"I promise when we get married, I'll always help you clean up." I turned to look at him, and snorted.

"And who said I'm going to marry you?" I laughed, my eyebrows raised.

"Me, of course," He teased, kicking his feet on top of the table. "And we'll have two kids, and live in the most amazing house in the world. It'll be happily ever after for sure."

"I didn't approve of that plan." I said, smiling slightly. I would never marry Fred. He's my best friend. Sure, there are a few little feelings here and there, but we're just kids. _I'm not going to find my future husband for a long time. Hopefully._

"But, you want to." He murmured, as I began to wipe the lesson plans off the blackboard. I sighed, and didn't reply.

After about an hour of cleaning, the room was spick and span. I turned to look at Fred who was sleeping. He was breathing softly, his head resting on the desk. I walked over and nudged his body. He groaned, and opened his caramel eyes slowly. "Wha' going on?" He mumbled. I laughed, and grabbed his hand pulling him up.

"I finished cleaning," I said. "Do you want to go down to the Kitchens? I'm starving."

"Sure," He said warily. He glanced around the room, and rubbed his eyes. "Good job, Princess." He nodded, squeezing my hand.

"Let's just wait for McGonagall. She'll be here in about twenty minutes,"

"Okay," He said. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure, what game?" I asked. He scratched his head and shrugged. I thought. "What about 'Would You Rather'?" I asked. Fred quirked an eyebrow.

"What's that?" He asked in a confused voice. I laughed.

"It's a Muggle game. It's where we take turns saying two options - they can be gross or weird; anything you want - and the other person has to pick the option they would rather do."

"Okay," Fred nodded. "I'll go first. Would you rather go on a date with Marcus Flint or get shat on?"

I cringed. "That's so hard, though. I guess I'd go with the date, but I'd have to plug my nose. Marcus smells quite bad," Fred snorted with laughter. "Okay, would you rather have someone sneeze in your mouth, or step in Hippogriff poop?"

"I'd have to say..," Fred thought, "have someone sneeze in my mouth. I'd rather have a cold for a few days, than step in some nasty crap. I really like these shoes." I laughed.

I grinned. Fred smiled, lifting his foot onto the desk to show me his new shoes. The Weasleys were very poor, and it was rare that they got nice, expensive items. "Okay, go."

"Would you rather be a Slytherin or have constipation for two months?" He asked. That was hard. I could always be one of those 'Nice Slytherins', but being a Gryffindor was my favorite thing in the world.

"Constipation. I love being a Gryffindor," I said. Fred nodded in agreement. After we asked each other more options, Fred perked up.

"Last one," He said. I nodded, prodding for him to continue. "If you were a guy, would you rather date Madisyn or Giovanna Tanner?" I laughed and thought about it.

"I'd have to say Madisyn," I said. "Even though Giovanna's very sweet, Madisyn is one of my best friends." Fred nodded, and agreed. At that moment, McGonagall strode in.

"The room looks nice," McGonagall said, her glasses perched on her nose. "Thank you. You're free to go."

"See you tomorrow," I said softly, exiting the classroom. Fred was walking behind me, and he slipped his hand into mine.

"Want to head to the Kitchens?" He asked me, swinging our hands back and forth. I nodded, taking my hair out of the ponytail and putting it back down.

"I'm starving. I would kill for some mashed potatoes at the moment." I groaned, holding my stomach. Fred ruffled my hair.

"I'll make sure Winky gets you some mashed potatoes right away." He grinned, squeezing my hand.

We entered the Kitchens, and sat down at the corner table. Winky waddled over, giving us a wide, wavering smile. "Hello, Master Weasley and Mistress Murphy." I smiled, and shook my head.

"Winky, I told you, it's Fred and Lynna." Fred nodded, and asked for some mashed potatoes and an ice cream sundae. As three of the House Elves brought our food over, Fred rubbed his hands together in pleasure.

"Thanks, Guys!" He grinned widely, grabbing a spoon and shoveling the vanilla ice cream into his mouth. I laughed and he gave me a toothy grin. "Wan' some?" He said through a mouthful of ice cream. He piled some onto his spoon, and gestured for me to open my mouth. He fed me, and I licked my lips.

"Hogwarts has the best ice cream sundaes." I grinned. I grabbed Fred's bowl of ice cream and pushed my mashed potatoes towards him. He laughed, taking my spoon that had a few pieces of mashed potato on it.

As we ate in silence, I started thinking about how Mum, Dad, Maggie, and I would go eat dinner at the Weasley's house when I was younger. Of course now I eat dinner with them every night I'm not at Hogwarts. I wonder what my parents and Maggie are doing right now. Maybe they're eating the small meal they are given everyday.

But in a short while, we'll all be eating dinner together in our old house. And we'll go to the Weasley's house on the weekends, and my parents will be proud of me when I get good grades. Maggie and I will do each others hair, and Fred and George will come over for sleepovers again. Not the kind of sleepovers where they come upstairs to my bedroom and we all eat ice cream and talk for hours, but the ones where they walk across the field, and we all watch the Muggle television in my Living Room. I want things to be like that.

"Lynne, are you okay?" Fred asked, tapping my hand. I snapped back to reality and nodded, my face looking flustered.

"I'm okay," I murmured. I felt tears prickling in the back of my eyes. "I could be better, though."

* * *

**Hi Guys! Sorry for the long wait, I was visiting some family in Canada. Anyways, review. I love feedback! I really want 50 reviews, so can I get there? Love you all. xx.**

**~ Izzy.**


End file.
